Resident Evil: Project Arxenel
by Hybrid Demon of Dreams
Summary: Resident Evil: Project Arxenel takes place somewhere in between and/or the Aftermath of Resident Evil 6 and Revelations 2, supposedly. It centers around a newcomer name Tony O'Connel. A 20 year old runaway who befriends a tall muscular B.O.W., whom saves him from the Umbrella Excel and he later names it Arxenel. Together, they'll help other heroes to take down Umbrella for good.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

I could never imagine the day where I would die like this. A horrible way to go. I keep running from those horrid creatures that was loosened by the Umbrella corporation. They keep appearing from all over the place and it seemed like there's no end to their spawning. So I keep running from corridor to corridor until I was trapped and cornered by these things. This is it! Just as I thought my life is over, then another creature appeared and attack the other. It fought off the other abominations and then offered me it's hand. What was that thing? Why is it helping me? What is its soul purpose for living anyway? And more importantly, how did I end up in this mess? Let me take you to the very beginning of the story. My name is Tony O'Connel. Six months ago, I ran away from home. Well I usually lived in the apartment with a couple of roommates but they were being straight up assholes. Boy I can't stand them! I became so fed up with their behaviors and decided to ran away. I found my way to South Dakota by hoping on a train. Finally, I have reach my destination as the train stopped by the station. I got off the train and stretched my legs. Then I felt a little hungry. With a little money I have left, I went to go grab something to eat. When I got to the market place, I pass by a couple of strange tall men in thug suits. They were all standing in a certain area, acting like they're on protocol like as if something is about to happen. I wondered why they are positioned like that but I shook it off and continue strolling down the market. I brought myself a bag of cinnamon apple donuts. Man! I love the sweet crispy taste, it made my mouth water like crazy. As I kept strolling down the walkway, more tall men in suits kept expanding from every corner. I seriously have no idea what's going on. Then I suddenly became so distracted by their habits that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I ran into somebody, a girl. She has long curly brunette hair, eyes as green as the sea and her skin so rosy. After I accidentally run into her without looking, her books slipped from her arms and fell on the ground.

"Oh no! Look at this mess!" She says in distress as she kneels down to pick up her books."Oh dear, I hope nothing is ruined."

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I said, feeling bad for her. "I wasn't watching where I'm going. Here, let me help you."

I kneeled to her level to pick up her things. While doing that, I saw a page sticking out of the book. It says, "classified information documents" on the right side of the paper. Seeing that, intrigued me like a bolt of lightning. The girl quickly grabs the book out of my hands. It like she doesn't want me to see the unknown page.

"Oh thank you so much for lending me a helpful hand. I appreciate it." said the young woman as she flips her hair. "And also, don't worry about it. Things like that happens all the time."

"Yeah. They do." I said as I help her on her feet.

"Hey you?" she says as she looks at me. She thought I looked like someone she knew. "You look kinda familiar to me. I think I've met you long time ago. Are you Tony O'Connel?"

"Yeah? Why?" I replied in confusion for I've never met her before nor do I remember her. Then she said it.

"It's me. Genevieve!" the young woman said with a warm smile on her face. "We go to elementary school together."

"Genevieve?" I said as I started to remember her now. "I hardly recognized you! You know, with the curly hair?"

"Yeah! And you have changed too since we last saw each other." says Genevieve, chuckling like the angel she always have been. "I see you grew out your hair."

"Yeah, I have." I said, grabbing my hair and readjusting my pony tail.

"It looks good on you." Genevieve complimented me.

"Thanks." I replied, blushing a little.

After I'm finally reunited with my long time friend, we decided to walk down the market together. We have a lot of catching up to do. After all, she did move away since I last saw her the day before graduation in elementary school twenty five years ago.

"So what brings you here in South Dakota?" Genevieve asked.

"I was running away from the hellhole of a place I call home." I said, looking away for a split second.

"Oh my god. Why's is that?" she wondered.

"I can't stand these womanizing roommates of mine." I answered and continued with my reasons. "They just want to sit around and be disgusting, bummy, lying, cheating douchebags. I really can't stand them. That's why I left."

"Oh that's not good." said Genevieve. "I'm so sorry that you have to deal with that."

"Nah! Don't worry about it." I chuckled. "It's not a big deal to me anymore. Now that I'm free from that bullshit, I can go anywhere as I please without any problems."

"Oh! Well that's good to hear." Genevieve remarked in relief.

"Yeah." I said, smiling back at her.

Genevieve looks at the time on her phone. It was one forty five. She realizes that she is running late for she has to be somewhere around two o'clock. She turned to me once more.

"I have to go!" she said in a swift tone. "I gotta be somewhere at 2pm."

"Oh okay. Well, uh... It's nice seeing you again." I said."

"Yes. I'll see you around, Tony." says Genevieve as she starts running, waving back at me. "Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!" I shouted back.

As I watched her leave, she accidentally dropped something on the ground. I immediately noticed it and went to pick the item up. It is her identification card. Before I knew it, my eyes becomes set on the name of the corporation that she is now working for.

"The Umbrella Excel Corporation?" I read aloud.

That's when it immediately comes to mind that I should follow her and return her card. I put the card in my hoodie pocket and I went to find Genevieve. So far, I have no luck for I don't know where she is. She's going to need her ID card for whatever or wherever that Umbrella Excel place is. Plus, I don't have the slightest clue where to find it nor what they do there in the corporation. Suddenly, I saw a mysterious man on a motorcycle from a block away. His outfit has the same symbol that is on Genevieve's card. The Umbrella symbol. I thought maybe if I can catch up to him, he'll return the card to Genevieve. So I begin to run after him.

"Hey! Hey!" I shouted, running to the guy.

Before I can get to him, the traffic lights switched from red to green and the man on the motorcycle took off. Out of breath, I looked around for a way to go after him. I saw a unused motor bike on the railings, then suddenly, I had an idea. I took the motor bike and went to go after the man. The owner yelled but I was too far away to hear him. The chase begins as I tried to reach the mysterious man. It was not easy. A bunch of cars kept getting in my way, but I invade them as I possibly can. A truck got in the way but I slide underneath it. The mysterious man turned to the right lane and I nearly missed him. But I manage to get on his tail. No way he's losing me that easily. Like a daredevil stuntman, I hopped onto the large tow truck, jumped into the air and landed on the another lane, where the man is currently taking. I have no idea where's he headed, but I kept following him anyway. After a long and wild chase to the middle of nowhere, I quietly followed behind the man as I could. Then he stopped. I quickly turned off the motor bike, hid behind the trees and watch the man as he got off his motorcycle. He looks around to make sure that he is not followed. Then, he went the the Rocky Mountain side. I stayed hidden and observe his strange antics. He pulls out his identification card, holds it up for scanning. The computer reads the ID card.

"Access Granted!" the computer acknowledges and it opens the doors for the man to enter.

I came out of hiding and crept up to the strange entrance. Deep inside, I felt a little afraid and uneasy. I don't know what was going on, but I don't feel so good about this. Especially when I feel like I was trespassing on a property of things that I can hardly understand. My gut is telling me that I shouldn't be doing this but I went for it anyway. I hold the identification card up to the scanner and the computer read it, recognizing only Genevieve.

"Access Granted!" says the computer as it opens the doors.

I summoned up my courage and headed inside. The hallways is dark and I can barely see where I'm going. Then suddenly, lights began flickering on as I reached the large elevator. The gates close on me and the elevator took me downward. During the ride down, I look through the big window, seeing how big the corporation is, from the testing labs, to creature creating workshops and numerous rooms of massive bio weaponry. I guess this must be the Umbrella Excel facility. I couldn't believe my eyes. Could this be where Genevieve works? Why hasn't she told me about it? The thought strikes me like crazy as I wonder about this new job she works at now. The elevator stopped and it seemed that I have reach the floor. As the doors opens, three scientists were standing right in front of me. My heart started racing like my life is in immediate danger. Luckily, one of them said this.

"Young man. What are you doing here?" The scientist asked.

"Uhh... I was looking for someone." I responded as I try not to look suspicious. "A girl who work here in Umbrella Excel. She is a friend of mine and she lost her ID."

I quickly pull the card out of my pocket and showed it to the scientists. They know who she is, and yet they're not letting me off that easily.

"We can't have an unknown personnel here in this part of the facility." said one of the scientists. "But if you're a friend of this young lady, we will allow you in. There's a guest/visitor panel on the far right over there."

"Oh! Ok, thank you." I said as I head to the panel down the right hallway.

I made my way to the guest/visitor panel and passed by the labs. I turned my head to the each room and see numerous doctors and personnel. I also see a bunch of containers underneath me as I walked over the steel pathway. It leads me to wonder, what's in those containers? What experiments are they working on here? Those questions flooded my mind as my curiosity got the better of me. As I finally made to the guest/visitor panel, they asked for my name and I told them. Then they gave a thin technical ID device which it's kind of cool because it immediately knows my personal date of birth, my blood type and everything. I clipped the visitor ID on my sweater and went to find Genevieve. While I searched all over the place for her, I ran into a group of other guests and visitors and I join the crew. We enter the lab of Dr. Damien Hartz, the head researcher of the facility. He was examining his work and now turns to notice the group.

"Greetings, my friends." the doctor greeted as he walks over to us. "I am Dr. Damien Hartz. And I am pleased to welcome you all into my lab. Please do follow me."

We follow the scientist as he took us further into his lab. He explained everything that goes on in his work and the visitors gasps, taking notes. Then he gave us a tour, showing us the top secret experiments that he and the other researchers has been working on for a long period of time, testing biological chemicals and making what appears to be some kind of weapons for the national government. But luckily, no one knew about it, just because Umbrella doesn't want everyone to know about it. Dr. Hartz lead us into the secret containment chambers where they contained the disfigured, disturbing and horrifically mortified abominations in glass tombs filled with water. The guests were stunned and shocked after seeing them, but the doctor calmed us down with a gentle warm smile.

"Please do not be alarmed." the doctor insured. "They're contained in the highly secured tombs. They don't come out and nobody can open them. Other than personnel like myself. So you're perfectly safe."

The guests were relieved by the doctor's words. They were all terrified by them but for some reason, but I became so fascinated by these things. My eyes are glued to the big muscular things that were in the tombs from the back of the lab. Dr. Hartz came to my side, noticing my fascination with those creepy creatures.

"They are called B.O.W.s." Dr. Hartz explained to me. "Biological Organic Weaponry. And each B.O.W. has a special class. The ones you're just seeing are the Tyrants."

"Tyrants, huh?" I said in a quiet tone. "Wow. Interesting."

"Now come along, young man." says Dr. Hartz as he urges me to follow him back to the group.

I followed him but on the way back the to other guests, I quickly turn my head as I faced a tall B.O.W., contained in a special tomb. It has red and black features with disturbingly fleshy parts coming out from each of its limbs. Then I look at the code name on the glass, stating "Project No. 629". Finally, we caught up with the others and continue on with the tour. We reached his office and he showed us what he was examining earlier.

"As I'm sure you're all aware of the research here, we are developing a new kind of virus." Dr. Hartz explained as shows his work on the display screen. "We call this one the K virus. Not very deadly, but can cause quite an amount of numerous health concerns if not keep in check daily. With the right dose into the bloodstream, the K virus will duplicate itself and then, it will eradicate."

"Meaning?" I asked, interestingly.

"It will bond with your blood." said Dr. Hartz as he continues explaining. "And then later, you'll begin to inhabit inhuman strength, agility, ability and intelligence."

The guest were surprised and astonished about their amazing discovery of the K virus. It is hard to imagine if the virus fell into the wrong hands. I begin thinking to myself that Genevieve has a cool place to work at. Suddenly, I remember that I need to return her ID card. So I quickly slip away from the crowd. As I searched all over the facility for her, a security guard stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going, sir?" he asked firmly.

Panicking on the inside a little, I took a deep breath and said this.

"I was looking for someone who dropped her ID card." I told him. "And also, I'm looking for the restroom."

"Give me her card and I return it to her." said the guard as he held out his hand to me.

I gave him Genevieve's ID and he points to the doors at the end of the hallway.

"The restrooms are right down there. You won't miss it." said the security guard.

I nodded respectfully and headed down the hall. I enter the men's room and went to tinkle. Just as I was finished, all of a sudden, an alarm broke out. My heart raced for the sound really scared the living crap out of me, for I have not seen this coming. Then suddenly, the vents let out a knockout gas. I inhaled the gas and become very sleepy. Before I can get out of the restroom, I collapsed onto the floor, completely unconcience. As I lie there, out as the light, I can hear people screaming outside the restroom. Something must've happened that could made the facility go in high alert. Then a sound of a monster's growl was heard as more personnel rushed to get everyone out in one peace. As all of that jazz went on in the main lobby, my eyes blacks out and little do I know is that where it all began.


	2. Chapter 2: An Unlikely Savior

**Chapter 2: An Unlikely Savior**

I finally woke up from my sleep. Even though I'm not so thrilled about my head aching a bit. I begin to notice that the entire facility is silent. Something must've happened here in the corporation. I open the door and noticed a terrible ordeal all around me. The hallways were pitch black, broken lights flickering randomly, wires sticking out of the ceilings and as I proceeded further, I found a couple of dead bodies of other personnel scattered everywhere. I gasped in horror, witnessing this disturbing sight. Questions ran rapidly in my head while my heart raced with my could've happened here? Is anyone alive other than myself? But most of all, what or who could be behind all of this? Suddenly, I hear a loud groaning noise coming from down the left side of the halls. I wonder where is it coming from. I start racing as fast as I could and followed the sound down the hall. As I turn left at the end of the hall, I see more bloodshed stained on the walls. The horrific sight is too unbearable for me but I shook it off and kept running, until I got to the door of the labs. I slowly pushed the door open and went inside the labs. I precede through the lab quietly, trying so hard to not make a single sound or I will attract something I could never imagine possible. While I ventured further from one area to another, I saw the tombs that keeps the B.O.W.s inside has been shattered. Worse of all, the things were not in there. I can hear the groaning grew louder and louder as I continue walking to the end of the lab. I hid behind the containers and peeked over my shoulder. To my relief, it's one of the personnel researchers. Thank god I'm not alone or so I thought.

"Finally, another survivor." I said as I walk up to the person. "I thought I was the only one alive here. Can you tell me what happened..."

I was cut off as I patted the man, he turned around and tries to attack me.

"Whoa!" I shouted, dodging his grip.

The terror strikes me like a ton of bricks as I notice the man's features. He looks completely dead with white eyes, pale skin and strange ooze coming from his mouth. Before I knew it, he was a zombie. He lounged at me like a wild animal and any other survivor would do, I dodged his attack and ran to the door. The thing tried to come after me but I immediately slam the door.

"What the hell was that thing?" I mumbled under my breath, panting and sweating.

Then I heard something coming from the left side of the hallway. After hearing that god awful roars, I immediately knew that I must find a way out of here before these things find me and kill me. Without a slight hesitation, I began running. Fearing for my life, I ran to the engineering room to hide from my pursuers. My heart is racing like crazy, it almost feels like I could get a heart attack. The sound of growling coming from these creatures grew louder as they approach even closer. I hid deeper into the room, trying not to make a sound. My head and hands were covered in sweat as I fear that a single sound will give me away. Suddenly, the growling noises has stopped. I wonder if they past by. I slowly opened the door just a crack to see if they're gone. To my relief, they're nowhere to be seen. Just as I thought I was safe for a moment, how wrong I was. I felt a warm and smelly air breathing down my neck as if someone or something is right behind me. I turn around very slowly to find that a licker is ready to eat my head off. Before it can wrap its tongue around my neck, I quickly dodge its wrath, rushed outside the engineering room and ran as fast as I can. The licker busts through the door and chases behind me. While the chase continues, a massive group of zombies, lickers and other B.O.W.s came swarming from every corner of the Umbrella Excel facility and tries to get me. Luckily for me, I manage to avoid them by relying on my quick reflexes and agilities. Thank god I took a lot of gym classes back in my high school years. I guess it really paid off. All the horrid creatures tried to get me by appearing out of nowhere just to take a bite on me. Even the Tyrants tried to pound me but I evade their attacks as much as I can. One of the Tyrants punched the wall, causing them and the floor to crumble and I fell with it to the hot molten copper chamber. I'm in a lot of pain from landing on the walkway platforms but despite of that, I quickly got up and ran before the Tyrant could grab me. Then the rest of those creatures keep coming out from each corridor and it appears to be no end to their spawning. I kept running like hell, away from these things until I ran into a dead end. I'm trapped! I turn to see these creatures approaching me like the predators they are as they all cornered me. This is it! I'm dead! It's the end of the line for me. For that, I can never imagine a day where I would die like this. Just as my fate is sealed, suddenly another B.O.W. appeared from right behind me. It was the same creature I saw earlier. This B.O.W. has black and red features with distorted flesh. Just as I knew it, the B.O.W. is experiment 629. It look down directly at me and I knew I'm really screwed.

"OH SHIT!" I screamed on top of my lungs as I prepare for the worst. "I'M SO FUCKED!"

Just as one of the lickers lounges at me, the B.O.W. 629 jump in front of me and kills the licker, piercing its long nails through the things torso. I was shocked to find this thing just save my life. Then all of the other creatures began attacking the B.O.W.. They all swarm in numbers but the B.O.W. 629 fought them off. With all of its strength, the tall creature shredded them into pieces one by one. The remaining creatures were afraid of it. After the thing roared at them, the other B.O.W.s retreated and they were never to be seen again. The tall creature turns to me and started approaching to my side. I panicked on the inside, unaware of what it's going to do to me. To my shock, it offered me its giant bloody hand. It looked like that thing wanted to help me but of course I refuse to believe it's here for rescuing someone like myself.

"No!" I shouted, smacking the B.O.W.'s hand away. "Get away from me! You're just like them! A vicious monster!"

I quickly got up and rushed to the ladder on the far end of the chamber. The B.O.W. 629 followed me as if it was curious about me, or simply something else. I noticed it and begin lashing out at it.

"I said stay away from me!" I yelled at the thing. "I don't care what you can do to the other things! Just leave me alone! Shit!"

I quickly climbed up the ladder. Just as I'm halfway to the top of the platform, the surprising thing happened. The B.O.W. 629 begin to speak.

"If I do that, you'll die down here." The B.O.W. 629 responded.

I froze in pure shock as I slowly turn to the creature. I have no idea that this thing could speak.

"You can talk?" I asked with a shocked tone.

The tall B.O.W. 629 stared at me as I reached the platform and now looking back at it.

"Yes. I can." said the B.O.W. 629. "I'm pretty capable of speech and interactions with your kind."

"But how is this possible?" I wondered.

"I'll explain everything once I get you out of here." said the B.O.W 629.

"I don't know about that." I said as I backed away from its approaching head. "Last time I checked, your friends tried to kill me. How are you any different?"

"I'm unique." It says. "And those things are not my friends."

The B.O.W. 629 is sure different than the rest but as stubborn like I am, I refuse to believe what it has to say. Then it changed my mind when the B.O.W 629 says this.

"Look! The entire facility is crawling with unholy experiments." says the B.O.W. 629. "And they will stop at nothing just to kill you. Infect you and then you'll become one of them yourself. If you want a chance at surviving, you're going to need me."

"Need you?" I said with questioned. "So you're saying you can protect me and get me out of this hell of a mess?"

"Affirmative." the tall monster nodded.

"Do I have to trust you on this?" I asked sternly.

"Unless you want to live, yes." It said. "Now if we're done with our little chitchat, let's get moving."

I still can't believe that B.O.W. is aiding me throughout all of this but for the sake of my own life, I sucked it up and follow the tall B.O.W.. After hours of navigating the facility, the B.O.W 629 uses it's mighty brute strength to bust down broken doors and walls, passing through them. I still have doubts about the creature wanting to save me from this dreadful ordeal but so far, it hasn't make a fast one on me. To my surprise, the thing have no intentions on killing me as if it has developed human emotions or whatnot. While we're walking in the hallways covered in blood, I wondered what it was thinking. I turned to the tall creature as it was acting on primal instincts.

"The elevator is our only way out." said the B.O.W. 629, smelling the air. "We're almost close to it."

"How do you know where it is?" I asked the tall thing.

"I can smell it." said the B.O.W. 629, tapping it's nose. "That's how I know. Like a bloodhound, I can smell danger, scents and emotions."

The tall B.O.W. turns to me and utter it's smart ass words to me.

"And I can smell your fears right now." says the thing with an irritating tone. "It's preventing me from sniffing out the way out of here."

"Well can you blame me?" I responded back harshly. "Those things are still roaming around in the building and it's my life on the line here. I'm not safe, you know!"

"You will be as long as you stay near me." the B.O.W. 629 said.

"And how would I know that you weren't going to kill me?" I said in a suspicious tone.

The B.O.W. 629 stops for a split second and turns to me, glaring at me with it's soulless eyes.

"You don't." the tall monster responded. "And besides, if I wanted to kill you, I would've done so already."

I stood there stunned, not knowing what to do or how to react to the words coming from the B.O.W. 629's mouth. Before I can think about it, the B.O.W. 629 reaches his long arm behind me and pushes me forward. I quickly get the vibe that the thing is not in the mood for slowing down as it shoves me to it's side, bribing me to keep up. Suddenly, we come across a closed door. It is completely shut tight. The B.O.W. 629 sticks it's long fingers through the door and rips it open. Then all of the sudden, a zombified personnel lounges out from the shadows and attacks the B.O.W. 629. I was shocked in terror as the zombie tries to bite the B.O.W. 629, but it sliced off his limbs with his nails.

"Let's move!" the B.O.W. commanded, urging me with its head as if telling me to follow it.

I did what it says and we both kept going onward, down the halls we go. Along the way, we encountered quite a number of zombified personnel, security guards and many more. The sight of the scene horrified me but the tall B.O.W. fought them off one by one. Then, more lickers came spawning out of nowhere, trying to attack us. One of them happens to bite the B.O.W. 629, but have little to no affect on the tall monster. Annoyed by their attempts, the B.O.W. 629 begin to unleash its full wrath on them. It's soulless eyes started to glow bright orange and ten razor sharp tentacles shooting out from it's back, slicing and cutting all the zombies and lickers with one move each. Now with all of them out of the way, we continue to find the elevator which is far off to the right of the halls. As we finally reached to elevator, it circuits seems to be damaged.

"Great!" I groaned in frustration. "Now how are we gonna get out of this place?"

Then suddenly, the B.O.W. 629 kneels down to see the circuits. It quickly rectify the problem by connecting the right wires to activate the elevator. Thanks to monster's surprisingly intelligence, the elevator started working and the doors opens up. I turn to the B.O.W. 629 in pure shock.

"How did you do that?" I asked, amazed of the B.O.W.'s intelligent bypass.

"Like I said. I'll explain everything when I get you out of here." the B.O.W. 629 replied.

"You swear on it?" I said in a funny voice.

"Yes! Now get in!" it demanded.

I got in with it and the elevator took us upwards to the main entrance. I looked out the window one last time to see that the Umbrella Excel corporation is now a haunted ghost facility. A tragic event caused by something unspeakable, no one even knows what happened in there but me. Then I thought of Genevieve. I hope she's okay. It frightens me to think that she has a cool job in Umbrella Excel organization thus she's now in danger with these creatures roaming around down there. I wish there's anything I can do to save her too. Then suddenly, the elevator stopped. Just our luck.

"No! Not now!" I panicked. "It can't be stuck!"

But the B.O.W. 629 knew that this is not the elevator. It sensed something else. It looks around, getting it's claws ready.

"It's not the elevator that's stuck." it remarked in a suspicious tone as it sense danger coming closer. "Something is trying to keep us from leaving."

The B.O.W. 629 slowly crept to the window and peeks down below. What it saw is a mass of black liquid with terrifying fangs and a blood drenched limbs. It was one of the other B.O.W.s #612. The black liquid creature is climbing up the elevator wires below, trying to come after us.

"The B.O.W. 612!" alarmed the B.O.W. 629 in shock.

"The what?!" I shouted in fear.

The B.O.W. 629 turns to grab me and put me on it's back. Then it busts through the top of the elevator.

"Hold on to me!" says the B.O.W 629 as it lounges from the elevator and onto the wall.

The tall B.O.W 629 dug it's nail in the walls and climbs upwards while the terrifying B.O.W. 612 is right on our tail. The two monsters both have incredible high speed up to 6.5 miles per hour. What a scary chase I ever have been involved in my life. Just as we were about to reach the top floor, the B.O.W. 612 grabs B.O.W. 629's bare foot and tries to pull us down to it with it's razor sharp jaws ready to bite us. The fight for the struggle has just begun. The B.O.W. 629 tries to slip it's foot out of the creature's grasp but it was too strong to match one's brute strength. In a swift action to free the monster's foot, I saw a broken metal pipe sticking out of the wall. I took the metal pipeline out and throw it down the B.O.W.'s throat, thus choking it. Finally, it lets go of B.O.W. 629 and we made it to the top floor. I was relieved.

"We made it!" I shouted with a slightest glee.

"Now time to bust us out of this place." said the B.O.W. 629.

We rushed to the entrance where I got in from. The tall B.O.W. tries to open the door with it's bare hands or claws, whatever they're called. Before the door is halfway open, the B.O.W. 612 grabs it's foot again and tries to pull it away from the door. But B.O.W. 629 fought back by cutting the black creature's grippers off. Before I knew it, the fight between B.O.W.s ignited. I watched in horror as the two abominations fight it out like unholy godlike men or just monsters acting on primal instincts, just like wild animals or beasts. The B.O.W. 612 nearly triumphs when it tries to take a bite on B.O.W. 629's arm but with one final strike, the B.O.W. 629 ultimately destroys the black liquid B.O.W. by jabbing a high voltage wire in it's chest, electrifying it. I know it's kinda too soon for me to feel like this since we've only just met but I began cheering for the tall strong B.O.W. 629.

"Yeah! You show 'em!" I shout, hopping on it like a wild fan. "That'll teach him not to fuck with you!"

"Umm, could you please get off me?" says the B.O.W. 629, embarrassed a little.

"Oh! Oops! Sorry, man." I said, quickly hopping off it. "Sometimes, I get a little too carried away."

We head to the door and the tall monster opens it with it's strong bare hands. Boy, was I so happy to see the trees, the nighttime sky, and the smell of fresh air. After all, seeing all the horrible things down in the organization kinda makes me sick. The B.O.W. 629 walks up to me, looking like the tough muscled monster it is. The creature knew it's far from over.

"Don't get used to the sunshine and rainbows just yet, young one." the tall B.O.W. 629 said with a strong concern on it's face. "Now that all hell breaks loose in the facility we escaped from, soon you all be in terrible danger. I have a bad feeling that what we faced down in the labs could find their way out. When that happens..."

"The whole world is fucked, right?" I said, finishing the creature's sentence.

The B.O.W. 629 nodded as it was agreeing with me.

"So now what?" I asked.

"We get as far away from here as soon as possible." the tall creature recommended. "And hopefully, find a way to put an stop to this madness before it even begins."

As so on, the B.O.W. 629 and I begin fleeing from the Umbrella Excel corporation. We keep out of sight very carefully and avoid all crowded cities, towns and villages for the B.O.W. 629 is not to be seen in public by anyone. And the part where B.O.W. 629 says that the world is in terrible danger. The truth is it's right. The remaining horrid zombies and other abominations will find their way out eventually and endanger everyone and everything around them. And it's just the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3: Dispatch Mission

**Chapter 3: Dispatch Mission**

The day after the Umbrella Excel incident should have been making the news headlines all over the world. But since Umbrella is so persistent on covering their tracks, no one knew what went on in the organization nor even knowing what happened there. Luckily, a special military forces known as BSAA (Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance) were quickly informed of the terrible tragedy an hour ago before B.O.W. 629 and I made our escape. In a neighboring BSAA compound in the far eastern South Dakota, they receive word from the remaining scientists, Dr. Damien Hartz included, who seeks refuge in the main base and is now under their protection. After that, they went to report to only one man; General Derrick Michael Smyth. In early years, he once have served as a BSAA cadet at the age of 18, now 44 years old, a proud father and runs the Bravo team. While he was standing next to the researchers talking, one of the newer recruits came into the room and give him the information about what went on in the Umbrella Excel organization. The general is stunned for he knows that his daughter works there. Determined to save his beloved child, General Smyth called in his men. Once they're all lined up in the helicopter field, he gave them his orders.

"Gentlemen! I have a task for all of you." The general stated as he walks around his group of special force soldiers. "I'm extremely confident that you all are prepared for it at all cost. But this is not like any other assembly that I must share with my many fine men and women in the BSAA."

One of the computer technicians displayed the information on the hologram as General Smyth continues to explain details to his soldiers.

"Ten hours ago, I received word from the command center that the scientists who has worked in the Umbrella Excel organization has came to seek refuge in the BSAA main base after a unexpected tragic accident in the laboratories right beneath the mountains." says General Smyth as he points out the scene showing on the hologram. "The incident has caused many casualties and it appears to be unknown that whether or not there's any survivors during that time."

After the hologram was done showing the information, the general faced his men.

"So here is my direct order!" General Smyth said with pride. "Your mission is to infiltrate Umbrella Excel corporation, investigate and stage an operation search and rescue if there are any survivors. If you do find a few living witnesses, protect them at all cost and escort them to safety. And if there any hostiles involved, eliminate them on the spot. Do not come back to BSAA empty handed! I want this mission to be as swift as possible. Failure is not an option! Do I make myself clear?!"

"YES, SIR!" All the soldiers responded as they all went to settle in the choppers.

Most of the newest recruits were all trained to handle any terrorism based assignments possible, but one new recruit stood out from the rest of the team. His name is Royce Dodgers and he is, by far, the general's favorite soldier. Not just because he's a cousin to the legendary siblings, Chris and Claire Redfield. Like the two, he is very skilled with hand to hand combat, good with snipers, extremely resourceful and shows a strong sign of good leadership. While he is getting ready for the mission, General Smyth came to his side and gave his regards to the young man.

"Royce Dodgers! My fine young man and now my favorite newest recruit." said General Smyth as he pats Royce on the shoulder. "There are no words to express how thrilled I am to have you here, leading the team."

"It's an honor to be serving with the finest soldiers of the BSAA, sir." Royce replied with strong confidence.

"That's why I like you, my boy." said General Smyth. "You showed great leadership from the day I first saw you in training. I'm impressed by the way you handled each situation thrown at you, looking out for your teammates, you're self aware of your surroundings and most of all, your fighting spirit. That's exactly what a real soldier feels like. You should be proud of yourself."

"Thank you, sir." said Royce.

"You sure remind me of your cousin, Chris Redfield when he first joined the BSAA." General Smyth remarked. "You two shared the same charisma and strength than any other traits a soldier around you could carry. If he was here right now, he'd be very proud of you too."

"I'm sure he will, sir." says Royce, giving a small smirk as a sign of appreciation.

As Royce gears up for the mission, General Smyth has one last thing to say before he goes.

"Royce! I'm counting on you to find my daughter, Genevieve when you get there and bring her home safe and sound." the general ordered. "She's all I have left."

"Well do, sir." said Royce as he heads to the helicopter.

As he got on board, the pilots operated the choppers and lifted off the ground. General Smyth stood there and watched proudly as the three helicopters flew away from the base. While airborne, the pilots communicated with each other, discussing on a formal breach plan. Royce loads his machine guns on the right end of the room, along with backups guns, three sets of grenades and combat knives strapped around his thighs. It took a couple of hours to reach the presidents mountain where Umbrella Excel organization currently resides. During this time period, the soldiers were just talking to each other about their families and hopefully to come home in order to see their loved ones again if they all make it out of the mission alive. They finally arrived by the near top of the mountain. As all of the soldiers prepare to take their positions, Royce walks down the middle aisle, turns to his team and gave his regards.

"Okay, everyone. Listen up!" he commanded in a proud voice. "This is it! We are now here at the main entrance of the Umbrella Excel corporation hidden deep within the presidents mountain. This is where the incident occurred. No one knows for sure what went on down there and that's what we're here for. Answers!"

The pilots opens up the doors for the soldiers to get ready to rope their way down. Royce prepared his team as he says this.

"I'm positive that we all know our orders." said Royce as he buckles his gear on the rope and continued. "We find out whatever happened down there, gather clues and information, search for any survivors and eliminate hostiles that may be encountered. I know you're all have trained hard for this and I know most of you are willing to die for your courage but my job is to make sure we all get out alive and most importantly, get the job done. Now let's move out!"

"Yes, sir!" shouted the soldiers.

They all line up single file by the huge opened doors. With the pilots signaling their commands, Royce and his team jumped out of the choppers and roped their way down onto the ground. Once they've all landed, one of the technicians went ahead to fix the damaged elevator door. They manage to get it open and Royce signaled his men and women to head down the eerie elevator ways until they reached the bottom of the floor. They watch their corners carefully, armed with guns and flashlights in hand. As they ventured further into the dead facility, they analyze the disturbing sight along the way. Just as it was before. A ghost organization. Complete with blood stains all over the place, claw marks everywhere as if an inhuman beast has cause this much damage in the hallways. Most of the teammates were feeling a little uneasy, some of them stood strong and keep their guard up. They made their way to main labs of the facility and found themselves into a lot of unexpected terror as they make a horrifying discovery. A few men begin investigating the empty B.O.W. tombs, analyzing the weird oozy substance.

"I need to know what happens here." Royce said as he approached the analysts. "Status report."

"There claims to be some kind of bio terrorism activity at play as we speak, sir." says one of the analysts, examining the damaged tombs. "Or maybe, something else entirely. It appears to be no incident but a sabotage set up as if someone or something planned it all along."

"Well keep searching for more clues." Royce commanded as he turns to his team. "We'll split in groups of three. Second group go barricade the corridors and you guys are with me!"

"Yes, sir!" the soldiers responded.

They split into three groups and continue their search for survivors. The second group of teammates heads to the left end of the halls where they enter the Creature Creator Laboratory. Upon these broken water glass containers that once held the B.O.W. Super Soldiers, are nowhere to be found. The men took a close look at the tombs and witnessed spinal organs hanging out of them. The sheer terror strokes the heart of the team members for they are not aware of what they're up against.

"What the hell is going on here?" one of the soldiers gasped.

Just as they were distracted by the horrid ordeal, they're in for a nasty surprise when suddenly, a deformed tyrant with tentacles appears out of the shadows and slaughter them instantly. One of the wounded men tries to contact Royce for backup but the tyrant pierced through his head with it's sharp nails. Meanwhile, on the other side of Umbrella Excel, Royce lead his group to the third floor. He signals them to halt and checks the corners in order to make sure that it's clear. Then he gives the impression to move in. They come across a secured containment door that can only be opened by access. Luckily, one of Royce's men is a technical specialist. He plugs in his bypass device into the security pad and starts breaking the code. Successful, the soldier opens the containment door.

"Let's move in!" Royce commanded, giving the signal to enter.

The soldiers follow his commands and barricade the dark empty room. It was pitch black once they've entered. The soldiers turned on their flashlights and continued their search. What they found is horrifyingly unimaginable. No one is prepared for this disturbing sight. The walls around them are covered with massive, distorted, orgasmic flesh. Blood dripping from the ceilings, numerous dead mangled bodies scattered everywhere, and giant egg like tombs are found in the middle of the floor. Not to mention, it kind of makes the soldiers sick a little. Royce crept up to one of the eggs, wondering what was in them.

"I don't like the looks of this." Royce uttered in a quiet tone for he is unaware of what's going to happen.

"There's so many of them." said one of the soldiers.

"How many?" Royce asked them.

"Thirty five of them, sir." the soldier remarked.

The soldiers carefully maneuver around the egg tombs, trying hard not to make any sounds possible. Then suddenly, a loud disturbing noise occurred, alarming the soldiers.

"What was that?" Royce asked sternly.

"It must be coming from the egg tombs." said one of the soldiers, pointing at the tombs. "I think something is moving in there."

The soldiers quickly aimed their guns at the egg tombs, preparing for the worst. The thumping noises became louder and louder until a tiny crack is visible on the egg shell. Before long they knew they're all going to be in a heat of trouble.

"If these things hatches..." the second soldier says, voice breaking a bit.

"We're in trouble." said Royce, finishing his companion's sentence.

Royce stood his ground, casting aside his fears as the creatures emerges from their tombs. They all look like a hybrid between a moth and a spider. The creatures spawned in numbers and now approaching Royce and his men. Loading his machine gun, Royce gives out his commands for open gunfire.

"Fire at will!" he shouted as he fired bullets as the first attacking spider moth.

The soldiers begin firing at the spider moths. They all stood their ground but the spider moths has picked off Royce's men one by one. Seeing of his good men die at the mercy of the things, Royce tries to fight his way through in order to save one of his remaining comrades. But then it was too late. In an attempt to save his last remaining soldiers, the spider moths flew down and ate him. Royce tries to contact his other groups for immediate backup but no response, just dead static. Then his terror turned to rage.

"I'm not going to die here!" he shouted out. "Not a chance in hell!"

In a swift motion, he quickly grabs one of his dead soldiers' flamethrower and burned the fleshy room down, instantly killing all the spider moths. Then he flees from the room. While rushing to the main floor, Royce tries to communicate to his other groups of soldiers as he runs up the stairs.

"Squad two! Come in! Can you read me!?" Royce shouted. "Squad three!? Can you read me!? I request for immediate backup! Do you copy!? Anyone!?"

Suddenly, he was interrupted when a zombie lounges out from the corridor and attacks him. Immediately, Royce quick blasts the zombie's head clean off. He continued running to find his men. By the time he got to second group, they were all slaughtered. He rushed for the labs to check the third group. They were slaughtered, dismembered and horrifically mangled in the same way. That is when Royce knew he was the last one standing. All of the soldiers died in this terrible encounter with the abominations. Refusing to mourn them now, Royce must cast aside his grievances and continue to complete the mission. On his way around the facility, Royce encountered many zombies, lickers and other B.O.W.s. They all swarmed around him but he manage to fight them off. One of the lickers tried to lick him but Royce quickly took out his knife and cut the licker's tongue. Other zombies tried to bite him but he shoots them off one by one. Just when he though it's over, one last zombie darted towards him. Before it can bite Royce, suddenly a gunshot was fired at the zombie's head and the undead fell to the ground. Royce wondered who saved him the very last minute. Then he heard a noise coming the end of the corner. He held his gun ready in his hands and approaches the end of the hall. With his back against the wall, Royce took a deep breath and quickly turns the corner and aimed at a girl who appears to be Genevieve, aiming her gun back at him. They were both relieved.

"Oh! Thank goodness, I thought I was the only one alive here." says Genevieve in relief. "I heard gunshots from a room away. So I figure someone is here."

"Yeah. That's what I thought too." said Royce, putting down his guard. "Thanks for saving my ass back there, by the way."

"No problem." Genevieve said, reloading her gun.

"You must be General Smyth's daughter, Genevieve Smyth. Am I right?" Royce asked.

"Yes, I am." Genevieve said, nodding.

"I've come to get you out of here." said Royce. "This place is crawling with these things. Do you know a way out of this facility?"

"I do." said Genevieve as she points at the eastern direction. "There is an emergency escape tunnel due east on the sixth floor. If we can make there in time before these things can get us, there can still be a chance of getting out alive."

"Alright then. Lead the way." said Royce.

The two began heading down to the sixth floor. As they're making their way from floor to floor, they end up being pursued by more zombies and B.O.W.s lurking around in every corner. They fought off every last one of them. With their anarchy locked and loaded, Royce and Genevieve manage to pass through as well as shooting and killing those horrific things that get in their way. Finally, they've reached the emergency escape tunnel on the right corner of the sixth floor.

"This is it!" says Genevieve as she turns the door wheel around. "Our only way out of here."

"Hmph! It's better than staying in the hellhole." said Royce as he escorts Genevieve into the tunnel. "Let's go!"

As they entered the tunnel, then all of a sudden, a loud roaring sound startled them. They both turn around to find that the tyrant who slaughtered Royce's men, is charging at them.

"Not good!" Royce stated as he urges Genevieve to run with him. "Go! GO!"

The tyrant breaks down the door to chase after them. Genevieve and Royce ran to the end of the tunnel where the ladder to the outside is the only way they can escape.

"Ladies first!" Royce remarks as he lets Genevieve climbs the ladder before him.

"What a gentleman. Thanks!" says Genevieve as she quickly climbs up first.

Royce follows behind her. The tyrant grabs hold on the ladder and shakes it rapidly, trying to bring the two down. Royce and Genevieve holds onto the ladder as much as the could. What a desperate struggle for survival and the fight to survive the unholy nightmare is beyond frightening. The tyrant tries to get Royce, who nearly fell from the rapid shaking. But thanks to his quick thinking, Royce takes out his inferno grenade launchers and blasts the tyrant off the ladder. Now they have to climb upwards as fast as they could until they've reach the top. But the tyrant is not going down without a fight. Just as they were about to head towards the main exit, the tyrant has evolved into something disgustingly hideous. The monster leaps of nowhere and tries to prevent them from leaving. It seems that they're both trapped now that the tyrant used it's long disgusting tentacles to block the exit.

"What should we do now?" Genevieve asked in despair.

"We have to fight our way out." said Royce, aiming his gun at the tyrant.

The pair started firing at the evolved tyrant. Hand guns have no effect on the tyrant what so ever but when they use the bigger guns such as the automatic shotgun and the grenade launcher, it had a big damaging effect. The tyrant backs away for a few seconds after taking so much damage.

"It's working!" says Genevieve with a slightest glee. "It's falling back!"

"Keep going!" said Royce as he continues firing at the tyrant.

The fight against the creature is going to get more intense than ever. Just as the tyrant backs away a few feet away, Royce saw a couple of red barrels behind the monster. This just in, he had an idea.

"Hey! See the barrels behind it?" Royce asked Genevieve.

"Yes, I see them." she responded back.

"If we can shoot them behind this thing, it could take it down for good! You with me on this?" says Royce.

Genevieve nodded while reloading her grenade launcher.

"It's worth the shot!" she says as she aims her weapon at the barrels.

They just have to time their aiming. The tyrant is regenerated its damaged limbs and now preparing to attack the two pairs. Just as it was about to lounge out at them, Royce gives the signal to Genevieve.

"Now!" shot Royce as he and Genevieve begin firing at the barrels behind the tyrant's back.

Shooting the barrels causes a huge explosion, ultimately destroying the deformed tyrant. Royce and Genevieve have to take cover so they don't end up getting caught in the flames along with it. Victory is theirs as if the fight against the tyrant is over. Now all they have to do is head out of the facility. As they finally made it outside the Umbrella Excel tunnel ways, Royce contacts the general and informed him about everything that happened inside the hidden facility. He has lost his soldiers but he did rescue the general's daughter, Genevieve. So maybe half the mission is complete but it's no concern to General Smyth at all. He told him to sit tight and keep Genevieve safe at all costs. Help is on the way. After a couple short hours of waiting, help has finally come and gave both of them a ride back in their BSAA truck.

"So there's no other survivors but you?" Royce asked Genevieve.

"No. I'm the only one." said Genevieve, shaking her head. "All of the other personnel are dead."

"I see." said Royce, cracking his neck. "But I must admit. You were pretty tough down there. How do you learn to fight back like you did?"

"Well when you're the general's daughter, you learn a lot from them." says Genevieve, enlightening up the situation.

"That's true." chuckled Royce.

Just as they were escorted back to base, they were attacked by the zombies that roam free from the labs. The BSAA driver tries to fight them off but they keep swarming in numbers. They have to fight off their predators to stay alive. Just as they were close to clearing them out, a licker pop out of nowhere and grabbed the driver and the other soldier. Thus tipping the truck over and headed off the road, ramming into the forest. Those monsters and zombies have caused an accident somewhere in the wilderness. Nobody survived, except for Royce and Genevieve, whom got out of the truck in one piece. Royce was not happy for what have happened.

"Dammit!" shouted Royce, kicking the ground. "Just as I thought all could've gone better. But now, we've ended up in the middle of nowhere! What else can go wrong!?"

"Well I'm not standing around here to find out. Are you?" said Genevieve as she gathers what she needs to protect herself.

"You're right." said Royce, agreeing with her. "We'll have to find another way."

With their guns loaded and then such, Royce and Genevieve wandered into the dark woods of South Dakota, not knowing what kind of dangers awaits them as the same creatures from the Umbrella Excel are now roaming the outside lands, endangering them and everyone around them. So they must have each other's backs at all cost.


	4. Chapter 4: Arxenel

**Chapter 4: Arxenel**

It's been a week since we both flee from the Umbrella Excel organization. I'd really appreciate it if we could've taken a bus. Oh yeah, I forgot. The B.O.W. 629 can't be seen by anyone or else the government will send these men in suits on our tails. It's a long journey away from the South Dakota towns but luckily, we have taken a few breaks even though we can't stay in one place for too long. If we did, they'd be drawn to us. Whenever I'm tired, the B.O.W. 629 carries me in his arm. He's not thrilled about it though but he went along with it anyway. Along the way, we have encountered a few zombified enemies, quite a lot at least. But there's nothing that the big burly B.O.W. 629 couldn't handle. By the time we stop to take another break, we look at the South Dakota map on the board stand.

"Where are we?" the B.O.W. 629 asked me.

"The midtown of South Dakota." I answered him. "So should we take a airplane, boat or train?"

The B.O.W. 629 didn't know anything about these things but also he didn't think is a good idea to do a boat or an airplane. He paid close attention to the map and thinks for a split minute. Then he turns to me.

"The train is much more suitable to hide in." he remarked. "Airlines or a boat is too much exposure for me. Anyone will know I'm not human. A cargo train is easier to hide in while riding it."

For once, I agree with the monster man. It is safer that way.

"Good point. Let's take the train." I said, agreeing with him.

So we manage to sneak our way into the closed train station. Security guards are watching out, keeping the place safe but thanks to the B.O.W.'s silent ninja skills, no one notices us passing through. Just in time too as the cargo train was about to start moving. He put me in the cargo car first before he can get in. With the sound of the engine starting up and the whistle horn blows, the cargo train begins to take off. It's time to leave South Dakota. As the train travels halfway to four miles away, we took a long rest as we ride along inside the cargo car.

"Well, this is the second time I took a train to and from South Dakota." I joked.

"Just be thankful you get a free ride because of me." said the B.O.W. 629.

He looks out the open door to see the bright silver moon. The creature became fascinated by the beauty of this peaceful scenery all around him, also making him worry about what would become of it when the creatures of Umbrella comes in and jeopardizing the planet. The B.O.W. 629 took off his cloak for he is safe to feel the gentle breeze on his disturbing red and black skin. After a few long minutes of staring out at the woods, the B.O.W. 629 turns to me.

"What?" I asked, wondering why he's looking at me.

"Nothing." said the B.O.W. 629. "It's just being outside of Umbrella and seeing the trees, the sky for the first time. It made me feel relax and free."

"Yeah. I know that feeling." I said, smiling.

"The air is so fresh." says the B.O.W. 629, sticking his hand out the door and feeling the wind through his fingertips. "The smell of nature is irresistible and hearing the owls, crickets and the wolves is actually pretty calming."

"Yeah, I could relate to that." I said, leaning back on the wall.

"I love it out here." the B.O.W. 629 said as he looks at me. "That's why we must find a way to put a stop to these things before they destroy them."

I nodded my head, agreeing with the strong monster. I look around for a minute, thinking about my life for I could have never imagine a world of zombies and other B.O.W.s running and roaming the earth. Then I thought about the B.O.W. 629 who is staring out at the sky. He sure is different from his other monstrous counterparts. He clearly has no intentions of killing other people. In fact, he wanted to project them. After all, that's what he's created for, right? As the train is making a sharp wide turn, the force nearly knock me off balance but the B.O.W. 629 uses his right foot to catch me.

"Careful, young one." said the B.O.W. 629.

As I maintain my balance, I can't help but feel how strong the creature's muscles are in that leg of his. Out of curiosity, I kneel down and examined the tissues from his calf to his foot. His skin feels like a hard shell or an unbreakable armor of some sort. I'm guessing that his entire body is made out of iron armor. As I continue examining him, I accidentally touch his sole lightly, instantly making his long toes twitch.

"Ah, that tickles." the B.O.W. 629 chuckles.

"Aww! The big bad B.O.W. is ticklish?" I teased him as I playfully tickle his foot.

The tall strong monster laughs as he squirms his leg around in an attempt to free his big bare foot but I hold onto him like a leech. After that, I stop tickling his bare foot. Then, something else crosses my mind as I turned to face him.

"Say, I forgot to ask. How do you think and act rationally like a human being?" I asked, wondering.

"I wish I knew." he said. "But all I know is this. When they created me, I was designed to be a invincible biological weapon. A super soldier for the government."

"Oh damn." I said in a quiet tone of voice. "That's what is going on back there? Creating super soldiers?"

"Yes." the monster nodded. "Super soldiers. There is supposed to be more than me but then, an incident occurred. I honestly don't know what happened nor if I knew that I'm the only one alive but when I was awakened, my first instinct is to kill everyone and everything that gets in my way."

"So what made you choose not to kill humans?" I asked the creature.

"It's not I who made a choice not to kill your kind." says the B.O.W. 629. "They put something inside me. Something that made me stronger, faster and smarter. That's what makes me overcome my protocol and that's how I saved you."

I looked at the B.O.W. like he knows everything that went on while I was knocked out in the labs a week ago. Maybe he knows something about the tragic outbreak for really happened. The B.O.W. 629 continued his story.

"Now that the Umbrella Excel is destroyed, those things are out there as we speak." says the B.O.W. 629 with a concerned tone of voice. "Not only that, Umbrella executives will come after me first since I'm a fully developed B.O.W.."

"What do you mean they'll come after you first?" I wondered. "What makes you so special to them?"

"Cause I have the K virus in my blood." says the B.O.W. 629.

Hearing that shocked me like lightning in a thunderstorm. Then I started to remember earlier that Dr. Hartz said something about the K virus bonding with the bloodstream once it spreads all over inside the body. The question is how did a B.O.W. like him happens to have possession of the K virus that they want back so badly? After what's happening now, I feel that there's more to this story than meets the eye. Other than that, we must watch our backs while we're still alive.

"Damn! I guess we'll have to keep each other safe from now on." I remarked. "What do ya say? Protecting each other like you saved my life, B.O.W. number 629?"

"Yes, I'm afraid we have to." the tall creature replied, nodding his head in agreement. "But there's no need to call me by my experimental name."

"Hey, you're right." I said as I scratch my chin. "To make it easier for me, you need a new name. How about I call you Arxenel?"

"What?" the monster said in questioned.

"That's what I'll call you. Arxenel." I said, patting his shoulder. "It's better than being called a Guinea pig, don't ya think?"

The creature smiled as he agreed to be called by his new name.

"Alright then. Arxenel that is." says Arxenel.

Weird as it seems, we became best friends through it all. The hours past by and I was fast asleep due to boredom. Arxenel, on the other hand, kept staring at the moon in the nighttime sky as well in the same time, watching out for something unusual. This just in, he smells an unpleasant stench. He knew that there's trouble coming our way on the train. He went into his primal phase, growling ferociously as he peeks his head out of the door. Then he follows his nose smelling the god awful scent and into another cargo car only to find bloodstains all over. Arxenel finds a dead man on the floor, bleeding. As he crept closer to the body, the dead man reanimated back to life as a zombie. Before the undead can attack, Arxenel slices off it's head with his claws. Then all of a sudden, he smells another stench. He looked around him, preparing his attack stance.

"Hmph! They're coming." Arxenel mumbles to himself.

He growled ferociously as more of the other zombies emerge from the shadows. The entire crew on the train were infected. They all swarmed around him in numbers and started attacking him. Being a powerful beast like he is, Arxenel fought the zombies, ripping them to shreds. Then he saw the lickers passing him by. That's when he knew that I'm in danger. He rushed back into another cargo car where I was peacefully sleeping. Good thing he made it back in time, only just to warn me as a licker tries to take my head like the second time.

"Young one! Look out!" screamed Arxenel.

I awoken in time to see the licker lounging at my head. But I quickly dodged it. Then Arxenel came in and kills the licker.

"Are you okay?" Arxenel asked.

"I'm fine, thanks." I said, getting up.

"Good!" says Arxenel as he grabs me along with him. "We need to go. Now!"

Just as we were about to leave, more zombies appeared out of nowhere. Even behind us.

"Shit! Now what are we going to do?" I panicked.

"I know what I'm going to do." said Arxenel, smiling ominously. "I'm gonna kill them all!"

Arxenel began killing all of the undead in a gruesome fashion. I stood there horrified while Arxenel tears each of the zombies limbs off, biting their heads off and continuously ripping them apart. He also eats their limbs too which kinda makes me feel sick on the inside. Talk about nasty as hell. As he finishes off the undead, Arxenel turns to me.

"Well don't just stand there! Come on!" says Arxenel, grabbing me and run.

We run into so many undead and more B.O.W.s onboard the train. But no matter how hard they try to get us, they all seemed to be no match for Arxenel due to his deadly power, sheer size and brute strength. Other B.O.W.s are nothing compared to him. Just as I thought we were safe from the nightmarish ambush, how wrong I was when a giant salamander like B.O.W. came bursting through the cargos and was now charging towards us. Arxenel puts me down for a minute and prepares to fight.

"Ahh! You must be the B.O.W. 596." says Arxenel, cracking his knuckles. "Come at me! Let's see how tough you really are."

The two roared at each other as they begin to charge at one another, clashing with their almighty strength. They fought it out while I try to keep myself alive with all of these other ones. I happen to find a metal shovel in one of the cars and bashing heads if they get too close. While at it, one of the B.O.W.s tries to cut my head clean off but I dodged it and whack the creature right off the train. Thank god I did but it's far from over. Meanwhile, Arxenel and the B.O.W. 596 continued their monster brawl as I knock off all the other zombies from the cargo. But since all that jazz is going on, I can't help but wonder whose operating the train? Before I can figure that one out, it was already too late. One of the dead train operators left the boiler room unattended and the train happens to malfunction and caught fire. Not only that, we're almost near the bridge.

"This shit is not good." I panicked. "This shit is not good at all!"

I turn to see Arxenel already taken out the B.O.W. 596 and breaks every bone in the monster's body. He turned to me.

"What's wrong!?" He shouted from a mile away.

"The train is on fire!" I responded as loud as I can. "And we're about to head over to the bridge!"

In a swift action, Arxenel rushes over towards me as quickly as possible. As the train went over the bridge, it suddenly exploded, damaging the bridge with it. It is a long way down from up here. With the bridge falling apart, what's left of the train is getting dragged down with the fire. We have to get off fast or else we'll fall with it too. Arxenel jumps off the car and grabs hold of the tree branches. I tried to catch up with him, but one of the zombies grabs me. I'm running out of time.

"Arxenel! Help me!" I screamed, trying to get free from the zombie's grasp.

Arxenel saw me got caught by the undead and he jumps out to save me. As the rest of the train falls into the ravine, I, as well as the zombie, were falling down with it. Arxenel catches me in time and we landed on another tree. He kicks the zombie off of me and it fell into the fiery ravine. We watched at the inferno down below ignite into gigantic flames. While hanging on, we turn to each other.

"Thanks for saving my life." I thanked Arxenel. "That's twice in a row now."

"You're welcome, bud." said Arxenel as he carefully climbs down the tree and gently put me down on the ground.

This just in, we heard helicopters approaching the scene. We quickly hide from them so we won't get spotted by them.

"We can't stay here for too long." I said in a concern matter.

"You're right. We can't." says Arxenel. "We got to keep moving."

We flee from the scene as quickly and quietly as possible. Avoiding them in order to keep out of sight and drawing attention to ourselves. But the BSAA were already tracking our every move, all thanks to the satellites from above the orbit. Picking up Arxenel's heat signatures, the base were informed by the incident on the cargo train hours ago. All of the Bravo team were talking about the matter, discussing this to General Smyth whom too was also watching this. While all of that is going on, Dr. Hartz happens to be ease dropping on General Smyth's conversation with his men. Hearing that they found him, the head scientist began to crack a wicked ominous smile.

"We found you, my precious B.O.W. 629." said Dr. Hartz with an eerie tone. "Soon, very soon. Once the BSAA obtains you, I will take back my K virus. My only salvation that you stole from me and I'll be the only one who can change history of mankind. And then, I'll change the world."

The mad doctor waited patiently into his refugee chamber as the general and the Bravo team heads to the meeting room, planning to track Arxenel down.


	5. Chapter 5: Royce Dodgers

**Chapter 5: Royce Dodgers**

Many days, many nights and many weeks that Royce and Genevieve has been one the move without letting down their guard for a split second. Royce tries to contact with BSAA HQ but to no avail. Since their separation with the BSAA rescue team that night before, most of the radio frequencies have been damaged due to those vicious zombie attack. So they're on their own to fend for themselves against the terrifying enemies that roam free in the dark woods of South Dakota. During their haunting journey, they come across an abandoned shelter built on a cave. After hours of a long run, the two decided to take refuge inside the shaft.

"Let's take a break in there." Genevieve suggested.

"Ok. We'll rest in the shaft for a few minutes." said Royce. "And afterwards, we keep moving."

Genevieve nodded as she grab a hand wrench and breaks the door open. They quickly went inside the shaft. Royce shuts the door and put down the wooden piece to block unwanted visitors from barging in. After an hour of resting, Royce and Genevieve began having their conversation just to kill time.

"I never thought I needed someone to survive it all with." Genevieve said, humoring her companion.

"Well, might as well get used to it." Royce responds jokingly. "Cause we don't know if we'll live to fight another day."

"Yeah, I know." says Genevieve, leaning her head on the wall.

During their chat, Genevieve started thinking about me. She hopes that I'm okay when all of Umbrella unleashed these unholy things into the world. She turns to Royce as he glances at the ceiling.

"So what made you want to join the BSAA?" she asked.

Royce turned to face her and smiled a little.

"It's not what that made me join." said Royce as he continues his life story. "It's who."

He takes out his badge and admires it just to remind himself of the promise he made to his cousins.

"When I was a little boy, my cousin Chris and I would always play around and pretend to be soldiers fighting for the country." Royce said as he remembers that day. "He would play captain most of the time and I'm just being his cadet. We pretend that we're shooting terrorists, monsters and even zombies from horror movies. The funny part is that this, all of it, became all too real and I could never imagine that I ended up becoming a BSAA Military Specialist, facing these things. Just like my cousins, Chris and Claire."

"I guess we can call this one fate, huh?" Genevieve remarked.

"Yeah. We can put it like that." Royce chuckled softly. "I wish they would've seen me now."

"They will be proud of you." said Genevieve, giving off an angelic smile.

"That's what your dad said to me earlier." said Royce, smiling back at her.

This just in, an ominous noise is coming from the back of the shelter. With their guns locked and fully reloaded, the two slowly approach the back of the shaft. They keep hearing that god awful sound as if it was coming from the wall. Something just doesn't add up. Unwillingly, Royce leans back on the wall and presses the button by accident. Then the old furniture started moving to the side and the rusty door slowly opens. Behind it lies a staircase that leads to the catacombs below South Dakota woods.

"Well what do you know?" says Royce, lowering his gun. "We found a secret stairway."

"In which leads to where?" Genevieve wondered in a suspicious tone.

"Looks like we're about to find out once we go down there." remarked Royce as he heads in first. "Keep your guard up. We don't know what can be waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs."

"Okay. I'm following you." says Genevieve as she holds her shotgun ready.

They went down the staircase. Upon reaching the end of the stairway, they have entered the dark gloomy haunted catacombs. Every ruin is filled with spiderwebs, skeletons, hidden objects and even the undead. The two proceed with extreme caution as they venture further into the catacombs, unaware of the dangers that awaits them. Luckily for them, there no signs of the undead yet but the gruesome atmosphere and the ominous sounds is enough to send chills down their spines. The two came across a stoned doorway that can be open by a simple piece of the puzzle. By looking at the art on the handle, Royce suspects that it's missing a piece at the end of it. He and Genevieve searched around for the missing handle piece. Upon the search, Genevieve spots an upper floor above. That's when she have a idea.

"Hey, Royce!" she called. "You mind giving me a lift?"

"Sure can do." Royce responded as he heads over to Genevieve and boosts her upwards.

She climbs onto the upper floor and continue to search for the piece for the puzzle. During their search, they were interrupted by an approaching screech from afar. Royce turns around to find that the living rotten corpses are coming out of nowhere and tries to attack him. Genevieve looks down, witnessing the horror.

"Royce!" she screamed.

With his automatic machine gun ready in hand, Royce begin shooting at the undead, aiming at the head.

"I don't think so, you freaks!" shouted Royce.

Many of them keep swarming to no end. In order to help him fight them off, Genevieve shoots a few corpses with her shotgun. Then suddenly, three corpses appeared on the upper floor, trying to get Genevieve. While shooting off a few heads, Royce looks up and sees the corpses lounging at Genevieve.

"Look out!" he yelled.

Genevieve quickly turns around to shoot one of the undead corpses. The second one lands on top of her and tries to take a bite. But Genevieve fought it off of her and slams it's head on the ground. She shot the third one approaching her. Royce on the other hand, is fighting off the undead below. After a long minute of the swarm, the rest of the undead is dead once again. Genevieve saw a shiny artifact hanging off the undead's quilt. It is the piece that goes with the handle. She quickly snatch the piece from the corpse and jumps down to where Royce is standing.

"I got the piece to the handle." said Genevieve, handing over the piece to Royce.

"Now that's done and over with." says Royce as he approaches the doorway. "Let's see if it works."

He placed the piece on the end of the handle, turn it around and it clicked. The doors started to open, leading them to the other side. Down the pathway, they came across a dead end where it ended with a deep pool of water.

"Great. A dead end." Genevieve groans heavily. "Now where can we go?"

"Our only option is to dive in." remarked Royce. "Can you swim?"

"Yes." Genevieve said, nodding. "I do take swimming lessons back in high school. It shouldn't be too difficult."

"Alright then, hold your breath." says Royce as he dives in first.

Genevieve took a deep breath and dove in the water after him. The pair begin swimming through the waterways of the catacombs. The water is filled with the undead floating around so they must be careful not to get too close. So they avoid them as much as possible. It is not that easy but luckily for them, there are a few air pockets from above so they can swim up to catch their breath and continue to swim forward. Along the way, one of the undead came to life and grabs hold of Genevieve, dragging her down. But Royce swam down and kick the undead off of her. They finally reached the surface, all soaked and wet. They got out of the water, took a rest for a few minutes to regain their strength and continued navigating their way through the catacombs. They encountered a few zombies along the way as well as few B.O.W.s.. The two fought their way through them with much ammunition they can find and already got. They stumble upon a couple of screechers whose screech can kill the victims easily. But thanks to their smart thinking, Royce and Genevieve plugged in their tiny earmuffs to block out the blood curdling scream. Before the screechers can bloat their power, Royce and Genevieve aimed at the swelling area and fires at it, instantly killing them. Then suddenly, the screechers' screams have caused the catacombs to collapse due to the sonic vibrant waves. The platforms the two were standing on is collapsing underneath them. They must go as fast as they can and get out of there.

"We have to go!" shouted Royce. "We don't want to end up being crushed here!"

"Look! Over there!" said Genevieve, pointing at the exit from afar. "There's our exit! We have to hurry and get to it before it's too late."

"Well it's better than dying here!" Royce says, holding Genevieve's hand. "Come on!"

The two pairs ran for their lives as they raced towards the exit. Most of the undead and B.O.W.s tries to get them but they avoided their grasps and jump from platform to platform, almost reaching the exit. In the final moments spared, Royce and Genevieve made it to exit as the catacombs fell apart behind them. While all of the disaster happened, little do they know that they were being stalked by a giant centipede B.O.W. that is hiding and lurking in the shadows of what is left of the catacombs. The two pair continue navigating through the tunnels and at the end of the path lies an elevator platform that could lead them upwards to the outside.

"An elevator? In the catacombs?" Royce said in questioned. "Now that seems out of place."

"Well at least we can get out of here this way." says Genevieve, boarding the platform. "Being in a place like this gives me chills. We can only hope if it works."

"Yeah, let's give it a shot." said Royce as he tests the buttons to get the platform elevator working.

When he presses the green button, the platform begins to operate. It is finally taking them up.

"It worked." said Royce, looking upwards. "Now to wait until we reach the floor up there and our one way ticket on getting the hell out of here."

"That's great. I had enough horror for one day." joked Genevieve in relief.

Just as they thought they finally escape the nightmares from below, how wrong they were when the giant centipede B.O.W. came bursting through the rocky walls, lands on the steel ways and darts after Royce and Genevieve. The centipede monster opens it's horrifying jaws, attempting to eat them.

"A giant centipede B.O.W.?! Are you kidding me?!" screamed Genevieve in fear of centipedes.

"No way this thing is going to stop us now!" says Royce, reloading his machine gun. "We're going have to fight it off!"

With their guns loaded with ammunition they have left, Royce and Genevieve aimed at the B.O.W. and fired at it's mouth. Immediately, the monster backed away for a few seconds to recover. Once it's fully healed, the B.O.W. centipede began chasing them again in terrifying speed. They kept firing at it's mouth. It works but they are running out of ammo. Just when the B.O.W. can lounge in for the bite, Genevieve quickly throws her last flammable grenade into the creature's throat and it burns it from within. To its effects, the centipede B.O.W. falls back down into the ruined catacombs. Just as they arrived on the top floor, the two pairs exit off the platform. They found themselves entering another base that is associated with Umbrella Excel or what is left of the organization. While navigating their way through the base, Royce and Genevieve found some more ammunition and weapons that they can carry. Upon their search for an exit outside the base, they found some more clues in the record room. What they find is a VHS tape that labeled, "The K Virus Test". Out of curiosity, Royce puts in the tape in the television and what they are watching, shocks them. The video shows Dr. Damien Hartz and his team of researchers were working on developing the new K virus. They eject the virus into one of the B.O.W.s in order to create a perfect super soldier for the U. S. government. They succeeded but it made the monsters even more deadlier than before. Combined with intelligence and their lust for human flesh, the B.O.W.s attacked ten other researchers while the remaining few, Dr. Hartz included, rushes towards a safe room to barricade themselves in. Then suddenly, a knockout gas puts the abominations to sleep. After several long months of testing the K virus, Dr. Hartz's research was interrupted by the BSAA military soldiers that barged themselves into the labs and shuts him down. Royce sees his cousin, Chris Redfield apprehended Dr. Hartz in the video.

"Chris?" he whispers quietly under his breath.

As they continued watching the video, the BSAA men took all of his work away from him for they fear that his experiments would put the world in danger. Then the video cuts to Albert Wesker, a former S.T.A.R.S. member now a rouge agent mastermind came to Dr. Hartz and offered him to work with him years before he died in Africa in the hands of Chris Redfield. After this moment, the tape ended. Royce can't believe that one of the top scientists that BSAA now has in their protection, used to work for Albert Wesker before he died. Genevieve turns to him, worried about what he saw.

"You knew this man in the video?" Genevieve asked.

"No but I heard of him." Royce replied. "I know this man, Albert Wesker is the guy that my cousin used to work with years ago. He's the one who betrayed the team and wants to use the virus for his own purposes. But luckily my cousin and some others stopped him from doing so. I mean, can you imagine what he'll do to the world if he's still alive and obtain the Uroboros inside his grasp? Not good."

"It seems that your cousin did the right thing stopping this madman." says Genevieve, trying to enlighten Royce a little.

Just as they wasted enough time witnessing this video, Royce shook off his suspicions and turns to Genevieve.

"Let's just get the hell out of this place." Royce suggested strongly. "I believe we both had enough of what happened around here."

Genevieve nods in agreement as they head on out of the room to find the main exit. They search every corridor of the base until they stumble upon a big steel door that happens to be the main exit. Just as they approach it, then suddenly the giant centipede B.O.W. came out of nowhere and now is glaring at them.

"Ah! enough already!" shouted Royce, aiming his machine gun at the multi-legged beast.

Royce and Genevieve began firing at the centipede monster. It is a tough battle against the stubborn creature but neither are giving up without a fight. With a few rounds, they manage to push the centipede beast back. Taking a quite amount of damage, the B.O.W.'s parasite started to show itself, giving Royce an opportunity to jump on the monster's back and slicing it away with his combat knife. Once the parasite is dead, so is the centipede B.O.W.. Then Royce joins Genevieve afterwards, opening the door to the outside. Dawn is upon them as they can see the light arises on the horizon. Royce turns to see a army truck on the driveway. He went to the vehicle, operated the radio system and tries to communicate to HQ.

"Come in, HQ! This is Royce Dodgers reporting to base!" he cried. "Do you copy?"

Finally, they heard his voice and responded back to him.

"This is HQ. We copy, Lieutenant Royce Dodgers." the person replied.

"Get me General Smyth immediately." Royce commanded.

The person behind the radio response went to get the general. Shortly after a second, General Smyth is on the radio.

"Royce. Report." General Smyth demanded. "Where are you and what happened?"

"We were attacked by hostiles, sir." Royce explained the situation. "Our escorts are dead and we ended up in the middle of nowhere without any contact. But we're safe now. We're at a base on the western side of North Dakota."

The general sighed in relief, knowing that his top new lieutenant is alright.

"Is my daughter safe with you as well?" the general asked.

"Yes, sir. She's alive and well." Royce replied as he turns to look at Genevieve whose reloading her gun. "She's right here with me."

"Please put her on for me." the general commanded.

Royce gets out of the truck and walks to Genevieve, handing her the radio.

"Hey, daddy." Genevieve respond.

"Oh, Genevieve. Thank god you're okay." said General Smyth, happy to hear his daughter's voice. "I don't know what I'll do if I lost you."

"I'm alright, daddy." said Genevieve, getting teary eyed a bit. "I'm just happy to hear your voice again. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, sweetheart." said General Smyth.

This just in, one of the specialists from the Bravo team came to inform the general of the new orders. He nodded as he gets back on the radio.

"Genevieve, you can put Lieutenant Royce on now." said General Smyth in a gentle voice.

Genevieve hands the radio back to Royce. The general informed him that they receive new orders from HQ that they have tracked a B.O.W. roaming somewhere north outside the U. S. and now in Canada. They want him to go track the B.O.W. down and kill it. Royce took their orders and got in the truck, starting it up.

"Hey, Genevieve. Up for a trip?" Royce asked.

"Sure thing." says Genevieve as she gets in the truck. "So where are we going?"

"We're going to Canada." said Royce as he buckles in. "I received orders to find the B.O.W. that is heading north there and kill it before it kills anyone else."

"Okay. I guess we're not out of the woods yet, I suppose." Genevieve remarked.

"Afraid not." Royce says, agreeing with her.

He drove the army truck off the driveway and onto the road. They are headed off to Canada in order to search for the B.O.W. roaming out there. It's a long road trip for them to drive on but at least it gives them time to think about what has happened in their long night of encounters and the unnerving whereabouts of Dr. Hartz's true nature in his association with the deceased Albert Wesker.


	6. Chapter 6: The Eastern Coast of England

**Chapter 6: The Eastern Coast of England**

With the BSAA on our tails, Arxenel and I were being extremely careful not to be caught nor get spotted by anyone. Since the incident on the train occurred earlier, we fled from the scene and ended up somewhere in Toronto, Canada. We got as far as we could and most days I can barely walk. I am tired as fuck from all that traveling. But whenever I get too sore to move, Arxenel carries me in his strong arm. I can't help but wonder though. How is he still not tired of walking and carrying me? I mean after all, we were halfway from South Dakota to Toronto, Canada and not a sign of exhaustion nor aches coming from him. I guess that Umbrella Excel has designed the perfect B.O.W., a super soldier without no physical affection whatsoever that could replace the entire army of a thousand men, let alone threaten the other countries or the world. He could keep going like he planned to, but since he's compassionate about me and my well being, he took a few stops while we're at it. At the last abandoned warehouse that we took refuge in, I can take a rest easy while we're hiding out of plain sight. He would go out at times in order to sneak some food from markets and cooks natural meals for me, just so I can regain my strength. Then again, I absolutely have no idea that a B.O.W. like Arxenel learns how to cook and meaningless to say, he's quite good at it.

"Here. Eat up." Arxenel said as he places my food beside me. "You're going to need your strength so we can move on."

He curdles up to his corner and glances at me. I look at my food. He made me a vegetable stew with natural earthly ingredients. Carrots, peas, potatoes and ground beef. He also made a protein shake for me but without a blender? Now how does he do it? I cast the questions in my head aside and eat my stew. Man, whatever he made for me is delicious. While I ate my food, Arxenel turns to the boarded up window, peeking through the cracks in order to make sure that we were not followed. He got lost into his own thoughts, wondering about the people behind the Umbrella corporations. They created him and plans to use him for government purposes, spreading fear into other countries into backing out or face his terrible wrath if they'd refuse. Arxenel even wondered what will happen if the K virus didn't give him the human side effects. What if he could pose a threat to anyone in the world? Thoughts ran rampant inside his head when an image of Dr. Hartz appeared, ejecting the virus inside of him. That's the only thing he could remember right before the organization went under siege days before he saved me and we fled the scene.

"Hey! You okay?" I asked him.

Arxenel snapped out of his daze when he responded to my voice.

"I'm fine." He replied in a quiet manner. "Anyways, how's the food?"

"It was delicious." I said as I ate the carrots and beef. "I never knew you can cook. How you learn to cook like a pro?"

"I observe the other humans and watched their habits." says Arxenel, smiling. "And I suddenly developed those skills and techniques. You should be thankful for I couldn't let you starve to death."

"Aww, that's so thoughtful of you, man." I said to him with a slight compassion. "You know, I never thought that I could end up being on Umbrella's most wanted list with you. Especially when we're on the run together."

"That's one way to put it." chuckled Arxenel.

After I finish my stew, I put my bow down next to the stairway on my right. I looked down at the floor, thinking about what I lost in my life. After everything I went through from living with my asshole of a roommates for ten years to being protected by the B.O.W. that they fear so much. A big creature with a slightest bit of humanity in him. Or so I hoped. Arxenel notices me zoning out and he crept up to me to see if I'm okay.

"You zoned out on me. Are you feeling okay?" Arxenel asked, gently shaking me out of it.

"Uh yeah. I'm peachy." I said, nodding. "It's just that this whole thing that's happening for the past few days, it's crazy as hell, man."

"Yeah. I know this is not what you're expecting to happen." Arxenel reassured me. "But it has now and we have to keep moving. Both Umbrella and these things are onto us as we speak. We need to lose them and I need to get you the hell out of this mess."

"How are you going to do that?" I said in questioned. "For all we know, they could be anywhere."

"Not if we get out of this place as fast as we can." said Arxenel as he spots a travel magazine lying on the floor.

He picks up the magazine, gazes at the cover and then has an idea.

"I think I know just the place where we can go." says Arxenel with a slight smirk on his face.

"Where?" I asked, wondering what he's thinking.

"We're going to England." says Arxenel.

So the plan has been set in motion. There's no guarantees that it'll work but for the hell of it, I went along with his plan to escape out of Canada. It's better than having these horrific zombies, other B.O.W.s or the military finding us and stop us in our tracks. Especially when I have nothing to do with Umbrella and the abominations they created. Not Arxenel by far. He is the most human like B.O.W. that sets him apart from his other fellow monstrous counterparts. As the days have come and gone, we arrive at the Canadian port where there are cargo ships from all over the world, unloading the cars and reloading the ones that is going overseas. We hid from the people who worked there. While we're keeping out of sight, Arxenel spots a ship that is reportedly set to head for England in the United Kingdom.

"There it is." Arxenel whispered to me. "Our one way ticket to escape far away from Umbrella and keeping you safe from them."

"I'm not that helpless, you know." I added in a smart ass tone. "I'll find a way to take care of myself. Eventually."

"Yeah! I'm sure you will." Arxenel responded with an annoyed tone of voice as he looks over the corner of the wall to find something they can use to get pass the workers.

He sets his eyes on an unattended cart large enough for him to hide in. He turns to tap me to show me what he's looking at.

"See that container on wheels over there?" Arxenel says, pointing at the cart on the right.

"Yeah, I see it." I said, nodding.

"Ok. Here's how this is going to play out." said Arxenel, setting the plan down. "I'm going to barricade myself in the large thing so no one will see me. I need you to push me onboard the ship, find a place to hide out of plain sight and sit tight. No questions asked."

"Wow! Look at you. An B.O.W. thinking like a strategist." I said jokingly. "There's only one problem. I don't have a uniform to disguise myself in. How are they gonna let me pass?"

"The uniform disguise part I can take care of." Arxenel says with a smirk. "Don't worry about it. I got you covered. All you need to do is act like you work here."

As one of the cargo ship workers passes by, Arxenel, like the ninja he is in his size, uses his tentacle appendage to grab the man and dragged him into the shadows. He knocks him out and strips his clothes off. I tried on the uniform and overwhelmingly it smells like fish. God, it's gross! But I man up and push the covered cart that Arxenel is now hiding in. While we're at the foot of the loading dock, my heart began racing and my legs were shaking a little. I was nervous like hell.

"I've never done criminal trespassing before." I whispered to Arxenel. "I'm not so sure if I can do this."

"I'm positive that you can." Arxenel whispers back. "Just take a deep breath and act neutral. It shouldn't be too hard for you, I presume."

I rolled my eyes out of genuineness. As I pushed onward, I was stopped by a crewman who came to check on the cargo.

"Hey! What are you doing here, young man?" the man asked.

Trying not to panic, I swallow my pride and acted like one of his own.

"Uhh...I was transferred here to put this cargo on the ship to the UK." I lied to the crewman.

"Transferred? I never heard of you before." said the crewman. "I should be informed by the office that they're going to send an extra crew member on board."

"Well that's funny. I thought they did already! Hehe!" I chuckled nervously.

He looks down at the cargo cart I was pushing.

"What's in that cart?" he asked.

Out of the blue, I came up with a good excuse, even though I could've though of something better.

"Umm this is a private overseas delivery for the organization." I said to him, trying not to choke on my words. "I'm not sure which organization though but that's the task I was given by the boss."

"Hmm. I need to check to see what's inside that cart first." said the crewman as he grabs the cover.

"Uhh, I don't think that's a good idea!" I said, trying to stop him from removing the cover. "Really it's not!"

"Kiddo, either you move out of the way or I will have no choice but to report you!" the crewman demanded as shoves my hands away and peeks inside the cart.

My heart kept pounding like hell as the crewman finds a horrific surprise hidden in the cart. His eyes widen with sheer shock as Arxenel was lying in there as if he was pretending to be dead.

"What the fuck is that?" the crewman uttered quietly under his breath.

Arxenel frighteningly opens his soulless eyes and growls like a ungodly beast. Before the crewman could do anything, Arxenel quickly grabs him and a jabs his nails in the man's shoulders. I stood there in terror as the man drops dead on the ground. Arxenel turns to me as my fear went to an unamused impression.

"Really? Is that necessary?" I said sternly.

"Hey, I did both of us a favor!" Arxenel admitted, cracking his knuckles. "If it weren't for me, we'd be wasting valuable time let alone be in more danger than before. So you should be thanking me."

"Oh sure if it doesn't include leaving more blood on our trail." I mumbled in pure annoyance.

I press onward to aboard the cargo ship. By the time we got on, the ship is ready to depart from the port. With the horns blowing and the engines running, the cargo ship left Canada and now sailing towards the UK. As the ship is half a mile away from the port, I looked through the porthole and watch the view of the sea. Arxenel came to my side and pats on my shoulder.

"What a trip around the world I could ever be taking right now." I said to Arxenel.

"That's the upper side of it. You got to see the world while it lasted." said Arxenel, adding it in.

"Yeah. I know." I said.

Then I started remembering what happened earlier. I turn to Arxenel to make sure he didn't take away an innocent life.

"Hey, Arxenel?" I said.

"Yes, what is it?" he responded.

"You didn't really kill that man back there, did you?" I asked, wondering about that.

"No I didn't." answered Arxenel with a smirk. "I just only stunned him on the inside of his shoulder. So he should be waking up by now and he won't remember a thing."

Hearing that relieves me. I'm glad he won't kill the very mankind he's trying to protect from his own kind and Umbrella. Hours turn into days and the days turn into a few nights, or maybe weeks. I'm not quite sure how long it takes to get to England but at least it took the sound of the ocean to calm me down, even though it gives me painful memories of my past. Arxenel, who spent most of the time doing exercises like a super soldier that he was designed to be, notices me as I was looking out at the sea. Deep inside, I feel so sad but I stayed strong for the most part. The more I remember the past, the more hurt I feel on the inside.

"You're awfully silent since we left Canada. Something on your mind?" Arxenel asked, wondering what's wrong with me.

I tried to shake it off as if I wanted to forget everything that happened in my life long before I ended up becoming apart of Umbrella's mess. Arxenel approaches to my side, noticing that I'm fighting my emotions.

"It nothing, Arxenel." I denied.

"C'mon! This doesn't look like it's nothing. If something is bothering you, don't hesitate to tell me." says Arxenel, being a gentle B.O.W. that he is. "Now what's the matter? Please tell me."

I took a deep breath, turn to face him and tell him my story, no matter how much I really don't want to.

"Every time when I look out at the sea, I think of dad." I explained my painful past to him. "Here come the sad beginning of my life. My mother died while giving birth to me. So my dad raised me all by himself. He is the only person out of anyone in my family who understands me and cares for me. He was like my hero through it all. He will always protect me from my abusive uncles, bullies from my pre school and bad people. I can always come to him when I needed him most."

Arxenel felt kinda bad for me as he sat there and listens to my sad story. I tried my damn hardest not to let it affect me like it did but even the toughest person gotta get through the most painful situation that we can ever be put in.

"By time I was seven years old, we went on a boat trip on the seaside of New Zealand on February 23, 1999." I went on. "It was fun when it's just me and him until it almost stormed that day. We tried to make it back to shore before the storm got worse but it was too late. He gave his life to save me from drowning but I lost him in the process. After he died, my uncles and even my grandparents would always blamed me for my dad's death. Whenever I tried to tell them something, my uncles would take it as an sign of disrespect and they will beat me for it."

"Damn!" said Arxenel out of sympathy. "I have no idea how cruel human families can be. I can only imagine what you have to go through such wrongful disarray."

"Yeah. But it doesn't stop there." I said as I fight back the tears. "I was eleven years old when I decided to run away from home, thinking that everything will be better if I don't live with them anymore. I thought I finally got away from the misery of their bullshit. But instead, it gotten worse when I met my roommates and moved in with them. I thought they were cool dudes at first but it all comes crashing down by the time they show their true colors. They're not my real friends anymore. That's why I'm alone in this world now."

The tall muscular B.O.W. felt compelled to put his arm around me, comforting me like a brother that I never had. For a scary creature that terrifies the shit out of everyone around him, but deep down inside, he is caring monster who shows it in his own way and on his own terms.

"I am so sorry, young one." says Arxenel as he faces me while he's comforting me. "You must've been so lonely and vulnerable in this god awful situation."

"True. But not as vulnerable as I am now." I remarked. "You know, with the zombie apocalypse. I can almost say that this, happening right now, is even more worse than what I'm going through in the past."

After an seldom hour of going through my painfully sad memory lane, Arxenel turns his head away for a split second. He thought about the purpose of his existence when he was created by Umbrella Excel, to be an invincible super soldier that should be feared by anyone who apposes him. An indestructible force to be reckoned with. But to him, Arxenel don't know anything of his true purpose nor does he care about the destruction of humanity. Instead, he wants to be free to experience things that no other B.O.W. could have ever done before. The freedom to experience the world for himself, to experience the principles of love and hate. Experience the emotions of happiness, anger, sadness, fear, envy and joy. And that's were it hits him. Even though he is unaware of his true purpose as a B.O.W. created by Umbrella Excel corporation, Arxenel shuns away whatever his purpose may be and now makes it his own mission to protect me. Even if it means he'll give his life only just for me. Arxenel turns his head to me, holds me closer and says this.

"Listen to me. I may not know much about everything around me yet." Arxenel says in a soft moderate tone. "But I don't give a damn about that anymore. Since I met you that fateful day back at Umbrella Excel, I knew I couldn't kill you the minute I saw that you're in danger. You are the only one that inspired me to embrace my human side of the K virus. You're my only reason why Umbrella can't control me. In fact, I'll never be just like them and I'm going to make sure it stays that way."

"Arxenel?" I uttered in a quiet tone of voice.

"I know you don't have a brother, sister, friend, whatever it is you need in your life." said Arxenel and he went on. "But if you want, I can be the best friend or brother that you've always wanted. For what it's worth, you're my new purpose in life and you're my family now."

Even though he has no eyes, I can still tell that he is serious about devoting his life to me by looking into his soulless eyes. He glance at me back, pleading spiritually.

"And I'll always protect you." the strong monster said softly. "I swear from the core of my heart, no harm will come to you as long as I'm alive. That I can promise you."

Hearing those meaningful words from his mouth has made a emotional impact on my heart. The way he says those things sounds like he meant every word. Then suddenly, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started bursting into tears. I guess I'm not as tough as I hope to be. Arxenel wipes away the tears streaming down my face and smiled.

"Look! There's no need for waterworks, young one." says Arxenel as he pats me gently. "Just be happy and be strong."

I shook off my sorrows and nodded strongly with a smile.

"Thanks for those kind words, man." I said to him. "I appreciate it so much. And I forgot something."

"What's that, young one?" Arxenel wondered.

"I haven't introduced myself to you earlier." I remarked. "I'm Tony O'Connel. I just want to tell you that from before."

"Well it's been my pleasure to be on the road with you, Tony." said Arxenel, smiling as he sat by my side and watches the starry night sky with me.

As the hours went by, I nearly went to sleep out of sheer boredom. Even though I tried my hardest not to, because the last time I fall asleep, I nearly got my head eaten by the lickers back on the train a week ago. But this time, Arxenel is keeping a close watch on me in order to make sure that it'll not happen again the second time. My eyes became really heavy due to pure exhaustion. In defeat, I couldn't fight it anymore and I went to sleep in seconds. Arxenel, on the other hand, don't feel tired nor pain and aches. Lucky him. Not that I'm jealous of his capabilities, but mainly because of the K virus deep inside his muscular body. He sat there watching the ocean as well as he's watching me. He turn to me one more time and sees me peacefully sleeping away. He crept up to me, pulls the covers to my shoulders and kisses my forehead.

"Rest easy, Tony." Arxenel whispers under his breath. "We'll pull through this together. That is my promise to you."

He returned to his post and stood there like he is my personal bodyguard. Morning has arrived as Arxenel has scowled all over the ship for anything unusual. To his suspicions, there were no signs on a living soul aboard the deck. That's when he suddenly knew something was wrong. The human crewmen on the ship were around days ago but now the whole cargo ship is deserted, leaving nothing but dead silence. Despite of his suspicions, Arxenel shook it off as he continues scowling the deck while gathering food to make me breakfast. I'm still asleep in the loading chambers inside the ship. Man, what a memorable dream I had last night. Yet, heart wrenching cause I saw Arxenel in it. He was protecting me from my cruel and abusive uncles and grandparents who did me wrong years ago. Just like how my dad would always protected me before he died. I can't believe it made me cry for the second fuckin time. When I woke from my dream, tears were still streaming down my face. I guess it is really emotional back then and it still is now. I turn my head to find breakfast on my side of the rack. Arxenel must have made it for me and he was standing right next to me with a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Tony." Arxenel said as he knelt down to my level.

"Morning back to you, Arxenel." I said back to him as I got up and eat my breakfast.

"Did you sleep okay last night?" he asked?

"Yeah. I slept well." I answered. "You can almost say I'm quite a heavy sleeper."

"Good. You're gonna need it, pal." Arxenel exclaimed. "For we may not know what will come next. So we might as well be prepared for it."

"Like what exactly?" I wondered as I finish my morning meal.

"I don't know but I have the slightest idea what it is." said Arxenel.

Then suddenly, he sensed an unnerving presence coming from the hallway. That's when he knew the crewmen became infected by the K virus. Just like Arxenel has the K virus but not the exact same side affects as his. It gave the crewmen inhuman abilities granted but unfortunately made them into even deadlier zombie. Arxenel quickly grabs me and dragged me behind the cargo.

"Shh! Don't move!" he whispered.

As the infected crewman enters the loading chambers, checking the perimeter, Arxenel pops out and claws him down. I quickly put my boots on, grab a unused jacket and we both rushed toward the deck of the ship. Before we knew it, the entire cargo ship is infested by the zombies infected with the same virus as Arxenel. There are hundreds of them swarming all over the ship, combined with intelligence, agilities and endurance. We are surrounded by them with nowhere to turn to.

"Shit! They're on here too!?" I shouted on top of my lungs.

But Arxenel is not afraid. In fact, he saw this coming the minute he smelt their rotting scent.

"Well I'm looking forward to this morning exercise routine." joked Arxenel as he turns to me. "Find something to defend yourself with and try not to die!"

I nodded agreeably as I went to the lockers, grabbed a few tools that I can use for weapons and we prepared to fight them off. The zombies are extremely difficult to take out due to the K virus, but Arxenel is not worried. Not one bit. Just as long as I'm safe and alive, he's not fretting over this dreadful ordeal. With everything he got, he shreds every part of their undead limbs one by one. I whacked one of the zombie's head off with a large hand wrench, blood splattering everywhere and all over my disguise. Now that's just gross. Not only that, a parasite emerge from the body and showing off it's nourishing jaws. My eyes widened with fear as the thing approaches me. My back up against the wall and not long before I knew I was cornered by that thing. While Arxenel killed the last remaining zombie, he turns to find that I'm in danger and he rushes to save me. Before the parasite could eat my head off, Arxenel grabs the thing and rips it away from the body. Thank god he got to me in time cause if he hadn't, I'd be dead.

"Don't die on me, Tony!" Arxenel said, panting heavily.

"Trying not to." I respond with a smirk.

Three more zombies charged after Arxenel but that effort became their error when he unleashed his wrath and cuts them to pieces with his razor tentacles. Now that all the zombies were dealt with, one problem remains. Who's gonna control the ship? But thanks to Arxenel's intelligence, he went to the captain's operation chamber, press the right buttons and steers the cargo like a pro sailor. After a few long days at sea, I look through the telescope to see if there's anything from afar. Suddenly, I saw a port from a mile away and I immediately knew we reached our destination. England, the United Kingdom. As a child, I always wanted to go to England but not like the way I planned it. By the time Arxenel parked the ship by the dockside, authorities on the England port went aboard to check the deck. The BSAA must've sent them since they've heard about the incident seven weeks ago. They must be looking out for Arxenel, not knowing that they're doing what Umbrella wants them to do. That is what Dr. Hartz wants; to get Arxenel's blood and use the K virus for his own unspeakable purposes. When the team searched the entire cargo ship, they found nothing but a huge number of dead bodies everywhere they turn. Before long after they knew it, Arxenel and I were long gone. We snuck off the ship right from under their noses, thanks to Arxenel's ninja agilities for a big tall B.O.W.. While we're on the run from our pursuers, Arxenel quietly rob a clothing store just to get me out of my stinky fishy disguise and we are currently searching for a place to seek refuge and to remain out of sight. Back at the Canadian port, Royce and Genevieve arrive at the scene where they find an unconscious crewman who claims that he seen Arxenel when we stole away on the ship. Royce immediately knew that he must radio the general, informing him that we're on the move and now on the run somewhere in England. General Smyth has reserved an aircraft for Royce and Genevieve to fly to the UK. Once they've met with the pilot, he was waiting for them. They aboard the jet and with the pilot checking all systems then good to go, they lift off into the sky. Leaving Canada and now onto England of the United Kingdom. Back in HQ, while looking over General Smyth's shoulder, Dr. Hartz became increasingly pleased by how things are playing out accordingly to his plan. All he has to do now is to convince the general not to have his men, especially Royce, kill Arxenel until he has a sample of the B.O.W.'s blood.


	7. Chapter 7: The Hunt and Familiar Allies

**Chapter 7: The Hunt And Familiar Allies**

The BSAA soldiers were barricading on the left side of the streets, looking out for us. They are everywhere in each corner of England as in attempt to capture the B.O.W. who they believed is a threat to humanity. But to me, Arxenel can be anything but a threat to all. We carefully evade them by using his ninja skills and durability. We avoid contacting anyone who knew about him and would dare to expose him on media, thus leading the BSAA an opportunity to close in on us. While the soldiers were busy interacting with each other about the mission, little do they know that their conversation is being ease dropped by a freelance double agent. An asian woman armed with heavy duty guns, a cross arrow, with a black leather gear and a bright red long coat. Her name is Ada Wong and she is the world's most slickest and wanted woman in the records. BSAA records in the least but everywhere else, she remains unknown. One of the soldiers were informing the HQ of the whereabouts on the B.O.W. and how to stop him in his tracks. General Smyth report back to his men, ordering them to expand in the west and wait for further instructions. Curious after hearing about the B.O.W. in the eastern England coast, Ada finds it rather interesting and decides to shadow over the situation.

"Hmm? An B.O.W. at the eastern coastline of England?" Ada thought to herself. "Now this I have to check out for myself. Okay, boys. Take me to this special B.O.W. that I've heard so much about."

She follows them in the shadows, stalking the men as they continue their search for Arxenel. Meanwhile, somewhere in downtown fish market, Arxenel and I was carefully blending in. I just remain normal as I should be while he watches out for me the shadows above in between buildings. Thank god that I still have enough money left to buy some food and drinks to indulge in. After all, I can't fight whatever's coming on an empty stomach. But we're not the only ones who is on edge. It seems that Genevieve and Royce have made it to the coastal side as well and now on the protocol. They're on the other side of the town, searching for their B.O.W..

"The B.O.W. could be anywhere in the coastal town area." said Royce as he turns to Genevieve. "Keep your eye out for anything unusual. If you do see something out of the ordinary, inform me before we make a call. Until then, avoid contact with anyone while we're here."

"You got it, lieutenant Dodgers." Genevieve applied with a nod.

They scowl every inch of the town's market place but still haven't found Umbrella's creature. The two stops in the middle of the market and thought of a tactical plan.

"You take the right, I'll take the opposite." Royce commanded.

Genevieve nods and heads on her right while Royce went left. Meanwhile, I was coming out from the shop on the other side of the street. Eating my snacks I've bought from the English store down the street on the right, not paying attention to the gap between buildings where I can easily get spotted by someone. But luckily it's only Genevieve whom too was passing the same gapped back alley. When she turns her head left, facing the alley my way, she quickly recognized me cause of my long black hair and the hat that I usually wear.

"Tony!?" she shouted from a yard away from me.

I turn my head the minute I heard someone calling my name. I saw Genevieve, happily running towards me.

"Genevieve?" I blurted out in glee for I'm happy that she's okay.

She ran into my arms, happy to see me too. Thank god she didn't die or worse, becoming one of those zombies or B.O.W.s. Luckily, that did not happen.

"Oh Tony! I just knew it was you." says Genevieve, out of joy. "I'm so glad to see you. I've been thinking about you all week, praying that hopefully you're okay."

"That's good." I respond back happily. "I was actually thinking the same thing about you."

I took her ID card out of my pocket. I've kept it with me, just in case if I ever meet her again. And that day is here, to give it back to her.

"Here. I found your card from Umbrella Excel." I said, handing over her card. "I figured you want it back."

"So I did lost it, back in North Dakota." exclaimed Genevieve. "Were you trying to give it back to me, but you couldn't?"

"Yeah, you can say that." I said, chuckling, scratching the back of my head. "But by doing just that, I ended up getting caught in the mess Umbrella made."

"Oh dear." said Genevieve, feeling bad for me. "I have no idea. Well I'm glad to see that you survived. But may I ask, how did you survive this god awful disaster anyway?"

Before I can tell her about that, I was interrupted by a man's voice calling out to her. I look over her shoulder and I saw a built soldier approaching us. Genevieve turns to see that Royce is joining us in our conversation. We don't know each other that well, so Genevieve introduced us to one another.

"Royce, this is Tony O'Connel." she introduces us. "Tony, Royce Dodgers."

"It's been a pleasure, man." said Royce, shaking my hand firmly.

"Likewise!" I said back.

"Now can I have a word with you, Genevieve?" Royce suggested politely, trying not to be rude in front of me.

They step away from me for a minute. I have no idea what they saying as I stood there to watch them. Royce seems like he's on protocol and he doesn't look that impressed with Genevieve for some reason. I don't know why.

"I thought I made it clear that we avoid contact with anyone." he whispered sternly.

"Tony is not just anyone, Royce!" Genevieve remarked back firmly. "He's a friend of mine. We grew up together."

Royce turns to face me. Even though he just met me, I just can't shake off that cold stare he's giving me. He thinks that I'm up to no good. I can tell that he's being a little suspicious of me as if I was hiding something from him. But to my relief, he believes Genevieve for whatever she told him.

"Ok, that's fair enough." said Royce, letting me off the hook. "So, Tony. May I ask you something?"

"Uhh, sure?" I said a little bit nervously.

"What are you doing here in England coastal side?" the tough soldier asked.

Before I can answer him, Arxenel's voice echoes out of the blue. He must be looking for me, wondering if I'm okay.

"Tony! Where are you, boy!?" the tall muscular B.O.W. shouted out from the high up.

We all looked up on the left behind me. Arxenel appeared from behind the alleyway. He saw me and is now approaching us, his eyes pleading. Alerted like the BSAA soldier that he is, Royce readies his automatic machine gun and aims at Arxenel.

"That's the B.O.W. we're looking for!" shouted Royce as he gets in front of us. "Stand back, you two! I got this!"

Arxenel went into his stands as well, preparing for the attack. They both glared at one another as they were about to fight with guns and brutal monster strength. I had to step in and stop them before they ended up killing each other.

"No! Don't shoot him!" I screamed, standing in between the brutes.

"What? Why are you defending this thing?" Royce asked harshly, demanding to know my answer.

"That thing saved my life!" I answered back. "If it wasn't for him, I would still be alive right now!"

"It's a him?" Genevieve asked, wondering.

I calm down a bit and introduce them to the B.O.W..

"Guys. This is Arxenel." I said in a calm manner. "Arxenel, this is Genevieve Smyth and Royce Dodgers."

"Yo!" Arxenel greeted the two, giving off that manly salute.

"What?..." Genevieve gasps quietly under her breath. "How is this possible? A B.O.W. that can think rationally like a human? Act like a human being? I don't believe this..."

"Are you sure this B.O.W. saved your life?" Royce asked me.

"Yes." I said nodding. "I'm positive that he did."

Arxenel leaned back against the wall with his arms folded, brushing off like he's the man. Not a slight care in the world. Royce is still keen on not believing that a B.O.W. such as Arxenel would be capable of saving a human's life from the likes of his own kind. I tried to convince him as hard as I could.

"I don't know about this, Tony." says Royce, shaking his head. "I just don't trust him. Whether he saves your life or not, he's still a B.O.W.!"

"He's a different B.O.W.!" I argued. "The kind who devoted his life only to me. So don't worry, he won't kill anyone."

"Unless I really have to." Arxenel snickered in a smart tone.

After hearing that, Royce took offense and pointed his gun at him.

"The hell did you just said!?" he yelled.

Genevieve stops Royce before he can fire at Arxenel. It took some doing, but I manage to convince Royce not to kill Arxenel or turn him in to the BSAA. As much as he doesn't like going against everything that he stood for, he finally gave in. Thanks to Genevieve who helped calm him down and talk some sense into him.

"Fine then. I'll call it off, just this once." said Royce as he turns to face Arxenel one more time. "Just so you know, big guy! I may have let you off the hook this one time. But remember this! I'm keeping watch on you."

Arxenel glares at Royce with his soulless eyes. He doesn't trust him either. More than anything, he wants to rip him apart. Same with Royce Dodgers who has no problems going trigger happy on him too. Despite of their disgust with one another, they're gonna have to tolerate each other for my sake as well as Genevieve's own. As night fell, we all got settled into a hotel on the Queens Street. Luckily nobody saw Arxenel sneaking into our rooms when we first checked in. Genevieve sets up her own work space to start digging on Umbrella archives. Royce is in his room, shirtless and barefooted, sorting through his gear. I, on the other hand, is standing out on the balcony, gazing at the shores of England. Arxenel came to check up on me. He sat by my side and gazed at the sea with me.

"Hey, Tony?" says Arxenel.

"Yeah? What's up?" I said, facing him.

"Are you sure we can trust those two?" He asked me. "Because I don't. Especially not with this soldier guy who thinks he's all that."

I put my hand on his shoulder, even though I trying to avoid getting my fingers cut by his tiny spikes.

"We can trust them, Arxenel." I said in a strong but calm tone. "I've known Genevieve for as long as I can remember. Royce? I'm still trying to get to know him. But he seems like a good dude."

"Okay, Tony." says Arxenel, sighing. "If you're sure about trusting them, then I won't hold that against you, buddy. But just so you know, I'll always have your back. Even if the world burns in hell."

"I know you will, man." I said, smiling.

We both sat on the balcony and continue to gaze at the seaside. From a building away, Ada Wong has finally found us but then, chose to observe us from the top of the clock tower. Through her electronic telescope, she spots Arxenel putting his arm on me. Seeing this sight, intrigues her even more.

"Now this is getting interesting." Ada thought out loud. "Who knew that this B.O.W. is child friendly to mankind? Now of course, why haven't Umbrella thought of that sooner?"

She smiles slightly as she prepares to jump off the clock tower.

"Time to see where this unlikely bond between those two leads them off to." Ada suggested as she leapt off the tower, to shoot her grapple gun to the next building.

The next morning arrives and Genevieve is still asleep, not a refreshing sleep but out of pure exhaustion from all of that web searching. Royce woke up early and decides to take me on training, since I'm the only one who is weaponless and untrained. Of course I didn't volunteer to do such thing but it looks like I have no other choice. Those things may reappear out of nowhere as we speak. So for what it's worth, I took his offer for training regardless of my slight hesitation. He would train me for hours, coaching me on how to aim a gun, use different kinds of grenades appropriately and effectively, timing my combat skills right and how to address a BSAA member. Damn, he's really a hard ass, but he knows what he's doing. After all, I'm not complaining cause I want to be the one who has Arxenel's back, considering that it's me returning the favor. As the hours past by, we finally decided to take a break. Royce was impressed by how I improved on my training. He came up to me, patting my back.

"You did good." said Royce, giving me a towel to wipe off my sweat. "Just a few methods to go and you're ready."

"You think so?" I said, panting.

"I know so." says Royce, smiling as if he's proud of me. "Now let's start again."

In the last few methods, I have to aim for the head and shoot them. On the first rounds, I keep missing my target. I was frustrated like hell.

"Remember! Aim for the head!" shouts Royce. "That's their vital weak spot!"

It was hard as hell but I am too determined to give up on this yet. I'm almost down to my last ammo, so I gotta make this one count. I point the gun at the dummy's head, pulled the trigger and then fired at it, instantly blowing the dummy's head clean off. Royce clapped for me and he pats me proudly.

"Congratulations, Tony." says Royce, massaged my shoulders a bit. "You're now a major badass."

"Huh! I did it." I panted in my breath.

Arxenel, whom was watching us from the balcony, smiled for he is proud of me as well. Though he doesn't trust Royce, but he's glad that he took his time to train with me so I can defend myself from Umbrella's unholy abominations. That way I can have Arxenel's back as well and the others.

"Tony. I'm proud of you." Arxenel quietly says under his breath.

To celebrate my training completion, Royce decides to take me out to the bar on the coastline, to drink on my behalf.

"Two shots for me and my new buddy!" says Royce, putting the money down for the bartender.

He picks the soldier's cash up and went to get our drinks. I look around me, seeing a lot of men drinking forties, talking about marriages and women, having fun and watching English sports. It made me wonder though, how did Umbrella managed to cover up their track under the media without any problems whatsoever? Are they planning to another apocalypse without any warning? My thoughts were interrupted once again as the bartender gave us our shots.

"There you young lads go!" says the bartender. "It's on the house, mates!"

"Thank you." said Royce as he passed my drink to me. "Drink up, Tony. Celebrate your moments victory while it lasts."

"I never drink before." I said, looking down at my glass.

"Nothing to it." says Royce, patting me. "Do what I do. Ready?"

On a count to three, we both drink our shots. The alcohol makes my throat burn a little and I began to cough. Royce laughs at me a little bit.

"Not much of a drinker, aren't you?" asked Royce, smiling.

"No...not exactly..." I said, still coughing a bit. "This shit makes my throat feel funny though."

"You'll get used to it." Royce says with a strong tone. "Eventually."

After a moment of taking a few shots, Royce suddenly gets up and went to the record player to find his favorite song from his childhood. I just sat there trying to take it all in, until a stranger came in the bar and sat right across from me. He asked for a bottle of vodka. I'm just minding my own business but then a few minutes later, he started talking to me.

"It's hard to find good drinks around here, don't you think?" said the stranger.

I just nodded, agreeing with him.

The bartender gave the young man who is my age his vodka. He removes his shades and drank his beverage. Then he turns to me, beginning a conversation.

"So I take it that you're here just to have fun, huh?" said the man. "Just seeking excitement?"

"Naw, bruh. I'm just celebrating with a friend of mine." I said to the man.

"That's awesome." he says, finishing his vodka. "Let me guess. Bachelors party?"

"No. I passed my test." I said, making shit up like I always do.

"You should really be proud of yourself, man." he said, smirking.

I looked down at my glass, thinking about everything I've been through. Deep down, I know that this moment won't last for long. Far as this whole Umbrella organization thing goes, I had a feeling that those things are out there, somewhere. They could appear to endanger anyone whose is alive and when that happens, they'll become one of them. Especially the ones who has the K virus like Arxenel.

"Yeah, well in all honesty, I don't feel proud nor feel like celebrating my success." I said. "Especially not when you have the organization on our tails."

"What organization?" the guy asked in a stern voice. "What do they want from you?"

Since I'm a little drunk from my shots, I spilled the beans and told him.

"Umbrella is after us." I uttered accidentally.

It turned out that the man knew of Umbrella. Slightly under the other name "Neo Umbrella". But he is unaware of Umbrella Excel who is responsible for killing hundreds of people who are in those labs that day, and the rest of them in South Dakota back in America. The only survivors are me, Genevieve, Royce and Arxenel since he's the one who saved me. As I told him what happened, it turns out that he too was once in the same situation with Umbrella. In fact, he has the antibodies of the C virus in his blood used as a vaccine to save the world. He is also the son of the man that Royce's cousin killed years ago. So he filled me in with his share of the catastrophe.

"Listen, buddy. My name is Jake Muller." the guy introduced himself. "I know what it's like to be in a fucked up situation like that. Trust me."

"So you know?" I said in a surprised tone.

"Damn right I know." said Jake, putting his bottle down. "I also heard rumors that you're somehow involved with a B.O.W. you escaped with."

"I can assure you that B.O.W. saved my ass back there." I said in a defensive manner. "Three times in a row. That's why I passed my training so I can return the favor for him. That way he doesn't have to protect me twenty four seven."

"Sounds like you have a special bond with that thing." Jake joked a little.

"You have no idea." I said, looking away for a second.

As the secret conversation went on, Jake shares his story of how he ended up in Neo Umbrella's mess. They wanted to stop him from using his blood as a cure for the world. So they send a deformed B.O.W. called Ustanak, to kill him. Luckily, a girl name Sherry Birkin helps him out and saves his life. Just like Arxenel saves mine. He also told me that he was Albert Wesker's son. After he's done with his story, he has something to give to me. A flash drive.

"Here! Take this" Jake said, handing over the drive to me. "It can be useful for you when you need more information."

"What is it?" I asked as I took the hard drive.

"Something I picked up while I was on the road." says Jake. "I figured that you'll need some answers when the time is right."

"Thank you." I said, putting the drive in my pocket.

"You didn't tell me your name, pal." Jake remarked in a smart tone.

"It's Tony." I answered him. "I'm Tony O'Connel."

This just in, I can hear Royce calling out to me. It is time we should head back to the hotel. I said my goodbyes to Jake and left with Royce who's waiting for me by the door. Jake turns to watch me leave and thought that he should join us when the time is right. Back at the hotel room, Genevieve is exploring through the Umbrella archives on her laptop. She managed to dig up a fewer clues regarding to the whereabouts of the Umbrella staff and the rest. She sees Dr. Hartz's name in one of the files. Before he got started with the organization, he was a graduate student from the University of Idaho, earning his masters degree in modern science. At the age of 24, he applied with Umbrella Organization 20 years ago during the downfall of Raccoon City. He shares the same responsibility with the rest of Umbrella for what happened to the people who lives in Raccoon City. Releasing the T virus that transformed the people who died into zombies. Not only that, they still want to continue with the horrid experiments for what remains left of the evil organization, even if it means people have to die in order for them to succeed. To her shock, Genevieve became spooked by what she has now discovered. Even if Umbrella Excel is destroyed in South Dakota, in the United States, another Umbrella organization is holding onto the antibodies of the K virus. The only remains from the ghostly facility. The other corporation somewhere in England, going by the name of "Umbrella Hydra". By the time Royce and I came back from the the coastal bar, she rushes to our rooms to inform us of the twin Umbrella organization is still up to their wicked roots, planning an diabolical attack on the whole world. Arxenel, who is now ease dropping on the conversation, chimes in to discuss their tactical movements on how to prevent the spreading of the disastrous viral infection before it can get worse. Thus endangering everyone else or everything around us.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"The Umbrella organization still have the gene samples of the K virus." Genevieve explained as she pulls up the Umbrella archives. "Even though the Umbrella Excel is destroyed by an accident, or so we thought, I found out that another facility is associated with what remains of Umbrella Excel. It's twin organization is called 'Umbrella Hydra'. They must've known it's going to happen. That's why they hold on to the virus for the corporation just in case it burns to the ground."

"For what propose?" Royce wondered sternly. "We all know they're not planning to use the K virus for national security and government services. They're planning it for something else entirely. But what is it?"

"Reimagining the world order." said Arxenel, chiming in the discussion. "They're making more super soldiers. B.O.W.s like myself to overthrow the world leaders, making them submit and use the K virus to turn the whole planet into a new age of apocalypse."

"And you know this how?" asked Royce, giving him the cold shoulder.

"Because I overheard them say they're going to do it." Arxenel said.

Not very pleased with what he's hearing, Royce gets up for his bed and being the tough soldier that he is, he laid down a tactical plan to infiltrate the twin corporation.

"Now here's what we're going to do." he went on. "Once we find this Umbrella Hydra organization, we have to storm our way though, shoot anything that gets in our way, get what we came for and burn it to the ground. No questions asked."

Arxenel shook his head in disagreement.

"It's not as simple as it is." said Arxenel.

"Well why not?" Royce asked him.

"According to what I remember hearing weeks ago, they're aware of outside operations will hear of this and try anything to stop them." says Arxenel as he continues explaining. "But they are determined to succeed at it as their destructive desires to create this so called new genesis project. But it can all go wrong at anytime. When it does happen, the only thing they're doing is repeating history all over again."

Arxenel sharpens his nails in his disgust with Umbrella. Genevieve can't help but wonder what the B.O.W. mean by what he said about Umbrella.

"What do you mean by 'repeating history'?" she asked, wondering.

"The same incident they created 20 years ago when they tried to obtain the secret of the virus." Arxenel answered.

"You mean like what happened to Raccoon City?" I asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes! Precisely." said Arxenel.

"Shit! Fuck me." I scoffed under my breath, knowing that it's terrible.

"But why would Umbrella want to go through such lengths for a perfect virus?" says Genevieve in a slight shivering fear.

"Not just a virus, but to reshape all into a perfect world." said Arxenel, folding his arms like a tough man. "And they will go so far to do just that, even if it means someone has to die for their cause."

Angered by the information, Royce punched the desk in his distaste for Umbrella. The young soldier don't like this, not one bit of it.

"Bullshit! They can't do that!" Royce shouted. "There's no goddamn way the world would be okay with that! Not even the fuckin' government would allow such monstrosity like this! Umbrella must be stopped!"

"Agreed." I nodded. "But how?"

"I found the location of Umbrella Hydra." says Genevieve as she shows her companions the map of England. "The corporation is residing some on the western side on Oxford. Outside of it in the middle of nowhere."

Arxenel approach to her side and examines the digital map. He sets his eyes on the Umbrella symbol on Oxford. It is Umbrella Hydra organization.

"Yep, that's Umbrella Hydra alright!" says Arxenel, kneeling down. "That's where they keep the remains of the viruses and that's is where we are going."

"So it's settled then." said Royce, reloading his guns.

"When are we leaving?" I asked.

"We leave in the morning." said Arxenel, taking command like a boss. "I'll be on the lookout for the night, just to make sure those unexpected visitor don't surprise us. You guys should get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

The three of us nodded and head for bed. Royce still doesn't want to believe anything Arxenel said about the diabolical schemes Umbrella has up in their sleeves. But for the sake of humanity, he knew better than to argue with the B.O.W.. He turns to shut his door behind him and went to sleep in his bed. While we're sleeping, Arxenel kept watch on us like a guard dog in order to prevent any zombie or other B.O.W.s from attacking us. In the middle of the night, Arxenel patrolled the perimeter of our rooms without any sleep. No surprise. Then he suddenly smells a familiar rotting stench. That's when he knew something is about to surprise attack us in our sleep at any time. Growling like a beast, Arxenel crept up to the door, preparing to pounce back at whoever is out to kill us all. When he slowly opens the door, it turns out he was right as an mysterious serial killer lashes out at him, trying to cut him with his rusted machete. It backfired on him when the blade broke due to Arxenel's body armored flesh. The monster man is not amused at all. Then he slices the killer's head off. Arxenel thought he killed the serial killer, but how wrong he was as the body is still standing. To where the man's head should be, out comes the parasite with razor sharp teeth ready to nourish itself onto the B.O.W.. Before he knew it, the killer turns out to be a J'avo. Half zombie, half mutant with a slight agility of a combatant. As the J'avo darts at Arxenel, the muscled B.O.W. retaliated by stabbing the J'avo's chest with his bare clawed hand and grabs the parasite, ripping it from the body. The commotion from the fight awakes us, startled by that sound. Royce rushed out his room with a gun ready at hand.

"What's going on!?" Genevieve says in a alerted tone.

Royce and I walked up to the dead body lying by Arxenel's feet. We check the body out and not before long, the body began disintegrating into fiery ashes.

"What the fuck is that?" I asked, startled by this sight.

"That's a J'avo." Royce answered, turning to me. "My cousin encountered those things before."

"They know we're here." said Arxenel, nourishing his claws.

"Genevieve! Tony! Start grabbing whatever it is you need." commanded Royce. "I'm afraid we're going to leave earlier than we expected."

We both nodded agreeably and we rush to our rooms, gathering our weapons and such. As I grab my gun, I turn to the flash drive Jake gave me. I took it and turn to quickly get dress, putting on my black military attire Royce provided for me and put on my black socks and military boots. It is 5AM now. I guess that different time zones effects my mood entirely as I'm used to American times. But there's no time for slowing down. We all gathered together in the main room, armed and ready.

"There's going to be more of them coming here soon enough." says Arxenel. "We need to go right now!"

We nodded with strength as we all head out the door. While we silently head down the hallway, we were confronted by five other J'avos who is charging right at us. Royce shot two of them, Genevieve shot another and I finally shot one in the head. Arxenel rips the last J'avo apart. As we proceed further, an RPG was fired by a J'avo. It misses us but in doing so, the missile blasts the wall, blocking our only exit.

"Shit!" I cursed out loud. "Now how are we going to get out of here?"

Arxenel spotted a stairway on the left side.

"This way!" Arxenel says in a strong tone. "Follow me!"

Arxenel leads us to the stairs. Royce looks disgusted with Arxenel as he too follows behind as well.

"I cannot believe I'm taking orders from a monster." uttered Royce.

We ran down the staircase as fast as possible. By the time we reach the lobby, more J'avos were coming from all over the place. Looks like we'll have to fight our way through them. With our limited ammunition ready at hand, we shoot the J'avos in order to pull through. Arxenel, being the powerhouse that he is, slaughtered through many J'avos that tried to slice him. Even is they mutated, they're still no match for him. Royce punches a few J'avos that got too close to him. Genevieve blasts a few heads off with her Grenade Launcher. I slide underneath the J'avos, shooting them as I went by and Arxenel did the rest. Until there's no more of them left, we ran outside the hotel. I found a unused army truck on the parkway. Since Royce is the only one who can drive, he started up the truck and off we go, leaving the parkway. A swarm of J'avos came in and saw us leave. A lot of them have vehicles of their own. They chase us on the road.

"We got company!" Genevieve says, alarmed.

To fend them off, Genevieve and I take turns shooting them one by one. There is too many of them but we're not going to let that stop us. Some of the J'avos are on top of the buildings, aiming their RPGs at us. Arxenel sees this and prepares to leap of the truck.

"Save your ammo!" says Arxenel. "These assholes are mine!"

He lounges from the truck and attacks the J'avos before they can even fire at us. Royce puts the pedal to the metal.

"Hang on, guys!" he shouted. "I'm going to take the highway!"

He jumps the truck onto the highway. The J'avos chases behind us. Arxenel catches up to us at high speeds, slaughtering any J'avo in his path. While he's done killing them, he jumps off the buildings and onto the truck. I turned to see him.

"Mind if I jump in?" Arxenel joked a little.

I smiled as I shot the J'avo behind Arxenel. He was impressed.

"Nice shot, Tony!" says Arxenel.

"Thanks." I said back. "I guess Royce's training really paid off."

As the other J'avos are closing in, Arxenel shoot tentacles from his back and throws them off the road. Just as we thought it is over, we were wrong once again when a giant J'avo on his own wheels came charging after us. His face is deformed, some of his bones are exposed from his body, with razor bladed hands and eyes on his shoulders. A horrific sight to look at. The giant J'avo tries to cut our truck in pieces but Arxenel fought him back with everything he got. A battle on a highway is really fucking dangerous in my opinion. Just as we were at odds with the thing, Royce spots the J'avo's weakness as he sees him trying to protect his eyes on the shoulders. He has an idea.

"Hey, you guys?" Royce shouted. "Shoot the eyes on it's shoulders! Help Arxenel take him out faster!"

"Okay!" Genevieve and I responded as we both shoot the eyes on the J'avo's shoulders, thus blinding him long enough for Arxenel to kill him.

Successful, he throws the J'avo off the highway. We finally did it but it is far from over. We still need to find Umbrella Hydra. Thanks to Genevieve who shows us a holographic map, we are now on our way. As we exit the highway and onto the streets of Oxford, Ada Wong, whom is standing on a building high up, was watching our move. This intrigues her interest as she watches us drove away. The freelance agent smiles and she turns to take her leave. Though she is not the only one who saw what happened. Our fight with the J'avos is all over the news everywhere. While back in the coastal streets, Jake is eating a his apple. When he turns to the news on tv, he saw me and my friends fighting the J'avos on the highway. It's when he knew that the time has come that he must find us, to join the fight. He revels up his motorcycle, puts on his shades and rides away to Oxford. In London, a man name Chris Redfield is enjoying his peaceful afternoon, drinking coffee. Though he wanted to retire from his last BSAA mission, he knew it's not over when his sister, Claire found him and informed him of what she saw on the news. The siblings reunited and they planned to leave for Oxford immediately. Somewhere outside the Queen's palace, an agent name Leon Scott Kennedy, whom too was in London at the time, receives word from Ingrid Hannigan that we were on the move to Umbrella Hydra corporation. She orders him to investigate the situation as well. Leon took the order and drives his rented car to Oxford. Meanwhile, back in the BSAA base, Dr. Hartz insisted on coming with General Smyth to England. The general refuses to let him but he persuades him that he has one chance of making things right if only he get Arxenel's blood. In his best knowledge, Arxenel is the only B.O.W. who successfully bonded with the K virus, making him more human than other B.O.W.s. Intrigued by the scientist's words, General Smyth decides to invite him along as they both head onboard the jet. As the jet takes off from the base, Dr. Hartz propose to the general that with the K virus, he offers to make one of his best BSAA units into super soldiers. But only if they take Arxenel alive. Interested, General Smyth grinned and he shakes hands with doctor, sealing the deal. Thus, the real sinister end game is yet to begin.


	8. Chapter 8: Taking Down Umbrella Hydra

**Chapter 8: Taking Down the Umbrella Hydra**

We've been searching for the twin facility responsible for the zombified monstrosities for almost an hour now. After all this driving on the road, we finally found the Umbrella Hydra organization, thanks to Genevieve's best knowledge and her technical skills. From the looks of it, the compound appears to be well high tech, complete with state of the art weaponry built around the fortress, heavily accessed doors, death traps and an army of armed J'avos in high tech suits, prone to attack anyone and anything that interferes with Umbrella's plans. When the sun has set, we take cover on the hillside. Royce looks into his binoculars and sees a few J'avos guarding the main entrance on the far left. Then sees another few of them walking around the compound with the guns ready. They are way too many of them all over the place.

"Just as I thought." says Royce. "They're not keen on letting everyone in."

"So what should we do?" asked Genevieve.

"We have to enforce wisely in numbers." said Royce as he lies down the tactics. "We take care of the J'avos on the right, then wipe out the other ones on the left, go for the last ones straight down to the main doors and barricade from there. Plain and simple."

"Easier said than done!" I blunted out. "They're all over the place! And not to mention that there's only four of us!"

Genevieve looks around us for Arxenel and he was nowhere to be seen.

"Umm speaking of which, where's Arxenel?" she says in a questioning tone.

We all turned to notice that he's not with us all of a sudden. Down by the Umbrella Hydra compound, the J'avos were checking every each corner of the gate. Then somewhere in the shadows, red razor sharp tentacles shoots out of nowhere and drags them into the dark corner, where Arxenel rips them apart with his monstrous brute strength. Blood splattered everywhere around him and the J'avos are now dead. We found him by the corner of the gate. Royce was not impressed by Arxenel's actions.

"Is that really necessary!?" scolded Royce.

"That's what I told him." I said, adding in.

"Well, at least he took care of our security problems." said Genevieve, shrugging her shoulders.

We press on to the gate. With his sheer brute strength, Arxenel tore open the gate and throws it at a group of J'avos guarding the path. We attack them with everything we got. Royce and Genevieve took out the other groups with limited ammunition they got left and I shot down the snipers who were about to snipe us out from the top. They keep swarming from every corner in attempts to ambush us. But thanks to Arxenel's monstrous brute strength, they were no match for this B.O.W.. For a long minute of the fight, we triumph over the J'avos. Then Arxenel busts open the steel door with his bare hands, allowing us to get in the entrance. With all of his strength, Arxenel grabs a large steel beam and wraps it around the pillars to block the door thus preventing the J'avos from getting inside. We found a platform elevator right beneath us and it takes us down deeper underground to the main beehive of all nightmares. The Umbrella Hydra. The platform finally reached the main floor. With our guns ready, we proceeded down the hallway. So far, there's no signs of hostilities yet. While we ventured further into the facility, I was petrified like hell when I looked around me, seeing a bunch of bottomless chambers filled with containment tombs of the very abominations that tried to kill us and possibly could threaten the entire planet if they were to be released. As we make our way to the main research lab, we were confronted by a deformed J'avo. It charged at us like a wild animal. Arxenel uses his quick reflexes to kill the disgusting fiend. Even though Royce is still not impressed with Arxenel's efforts but for the sake of the mission, he kept his cool. Upon searching for the antibodies, the main lab happens to have five sections that might hold the answers that we seek. We check every corridor of these sections and found nothing.

"Found anything?" Genevieve asked me.

"No. Not a thing." I responded. "Sorry about that."

Arxenel impatiently snarled for he feels that we're looking in the wrong place.

"This is a waste of time." said Arxenel, folding his arms. "We're not going to find what we're looking for in one of those rooms."

"And how do you know that?" asked Royce in a harsh tone.

"Because I can sense it." says Arxenel. "That's how I know. Let's go."

Fed up with the monster's attitude, Royce called him out on his words. Despite that he's a good B.O.W., the young soldier is not keen on believing on what he said. Though Genevieve tried the break up their bickering, Arxenel is just as fed up with Royce as much as he is himself.

"And how do we know that you won't turn on us at anytime!?" scolded Royce.

Arxenel turns around and kneel down to Royce's level, glaring back at him with his soulless eyes, though it didn't frighten Royce. Not one bit.

"Just so you know, soldier." Arxenel snapped. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for him. So if you want to tag along, that's fine! Just don't get in my way!"

"As long as you don't lose control of your humanity, then we won't have any problems." Royce recommended.

I stood there and watch the two powerful men face each other in a nasty kind of way. Such animosity between the two is starting to become very heavy. I turn to Genevieve whom too can't stop them from despising one another. Since we're on a mission, they put aside their differences and we continue searching the lab. During the infiltration, we were interrupted by a strange grey creature coming out from the vents. Those creatures are called "The Generators". They can regenerate their lost limbs when they're shoot off. If they're not killed quickly, they'll continue to regenerate and then they'll eat our faces clean off. It took some doing, but Arxenel help destroyed them. After we defeated those disgusting things, we continue to search the lab sections until we stumble upon the last lab room. Inside the last section lies multiple computers monitoring the facility's research chambers. It looks like Umbrella is building an army of super soldiers with the samples of the C virus and all they need left is the K virus. We scowl the room to look for any clues that might give us a answer on what is the evil corporations is cooking up and how to stop it before it even creates another disaster. Genevieve and I went to look into the Umbrella's research documents while Royce and Arxenel work on the computer monitors.

"Dammit!" Royce uttered quietly. "Whatever they're working on, they must've put up a good damn security passcode."

"Humans. Everything the hard way." snickered Arxenel as he bypassed the security passcode with his intelligence.

Impressed by his intellectual surpassing, Royce watches the B.O.W. do his thing that no other creature by Umbrella could not. In an instant, the young BSAA soldier is starting to think that Arxenel really is on our side. He may be a brooding monster but he has a brain too. When Arxenel pulls up the digital documents from the archives folder entitled, "Birth Of The K'havos". Newly advance J'avos, only more indestructible and even more threatening unless we stop it right here and now. After watching a few test videos of their experiments, we fear that that the Umbrella Hydra is about to finish with they started. Then, I remember the hard drive that Jake gave to me. He did said to me that it may come in handy when I needed answers. So I insisted to Royce that I have to plug in the drive in order to find out what Umbrella's really hiding. He approves to my point and allows me to do so. Upon inserting it in, what we witness, ultimately shocks us. In this those folders that the hard drive contains, were pictures and three videos of actual human beings volunteering to be test subjects. Behind it all is Dr. Hartz, standing by Albert Wesker's side. They were working on a genesis project years ago when Albert is still alive at the time. The transformation in the labs is horrible. Bodies are morphing disgustingly, faces undergoing a melting phase, every bone in their bodies cracking and breaking like you can almost hear it. And now the terrifying screams of these test subjects, knowing how painful they all have to go through. When the transformation is complete, they look like humanoid monsters and then the videos stops. After sorting through the images and three videos, now we know everything about Umbrella's ultimate plan. To use these things to overthrow any countries' civil leaders, make the government sub come to them and rule the world. Angered by this, we vow to put a stop to Umbrella's plans. We took every resource we could find as proof to the authorities. Before we could leave, we were stop by the special task force who was waiting for us. The figure approaching us now is Dr. Damien Hartz himself. My heart begin racing like crazy the minute he glances at us with a sinister spark in his eyes.

"My my my! The four of you have manage to locate the facility and made it here!" said Dr. Hartz as he claps for us in his amusement. "I must say I'm impressed. Nobody has ever succeeded into seizing Umbrella Hydra. Alive that is."

Even though I should be afraid, but I can't help but feel pissed off at the fact that he puts on a friendly act just to fool people into believing that he could save mankind. But underneath all of those phony layers, he is just as bad as the rest of the colleagues responsible for the apocalyptic destruction of Raccoon City. The deranged mad scientist crept up to us and is now focusing his eyes on Arxenel.

"You! My precious B.O.W.." the doctor snickers creepily. "You are my perfect creation. I designed you to be a perfect super soldier, just like the rest. But not only you puzzled me, you also sadden me when you choose to fight alongside them over your own creator. Now why is that, may I ask?"

"You may have created me, doctor!" Arxenel snarled in disgust. "But I'm not the monster you hope that I'll be! Umbrella is the true monster!"

"Tsk tsk tsk!" teased Dr. Hartz, shaking his head. "That's too bad. I do have high hopes for you but now you gravely disappoint me. Thanks to your choice of actions, B.O.W. 629, I'm afraid that I'm going have to make sure that you are disposed of."

"Over my dead body!" I blurted out.

Dr. Hartz notices me after hearing my voice. He walks up to me and examines me from head to toe.

"I believe we have met before." said Dr. Hartz as he recognizes my face. "You're the young man I've interacted with, back at the Umbrella Excel labs. I'm even surprised you survived."

"So you did staged the whole thing!" I shouted in pure shock. "You wanted it to look like there was an accident occurred back in South Dakota! You planned it all along!"

"No, Umbrella planned it." Dr. Hartz corrected me. "I, on the other hand, just took extreme precautions, just like Albert Wesker taught me to do before he died in Southern Africa."

"You son of a bitch!" Royce cursed, clutching his fists in rage.

"How could you!?" says Genevieve.

"I did what was necessary." said Dr. Hartz in a wicked tone. "Now that I'm done with our little chat, I want my K virus back."

Arxenel retaliated ferociously as the special task force soldiers approaches him. The evil madman is force by hand to just get his K virus back by any means necessary.

"Fine then! Have it your way!" said Dr. Hartz as he turns to command his men. "Gentlemen! Take his blood sample from him! Right now!"

The soldiers tackle Arxenel in numbers, restraining him to the ground. Then, one of the soldiers poke the needle in Arxenel's neck, draining enough amount of his blood. We stood there powerless to even help him. The soldier gave Dr. Hartz the B.O.W.'s blood sample. Satisfied, the mad scientist grinned ominously for he has the K virus inside Arxenel's blood sample within his hand. Then he ordered the men to knock all four of us out and imprisoned us into containment chambers. Secured in metal cuffed stand, Royce, Genevieve and I were unable to move due to being condemned by the cuffs on the stand. I can see Arxenel in another chamber across from us, suspended by the same secured technology separating his arms and legs in a spread eagle position. I helplessly watch him suffer in there. He raise his head to look at me back. He can tell that I felt sorry for him that he has to go through all of this and there's nothing we can do to stop it.

"I'm so sorry, Arxenel." I whispered quietly in despair.

Surprisingly, he could still hear me through the thick glass chamber.

"I'm sorry too." Arxenel responded back. "I could've protected you and your friends. But somehow they overpowered me. I don't know how, but we're going get through this together. So don't you worry."

"Easier said than done, big guy!" said Royce, ease dropping on us from behind me.

"We were all fooled by Dr. Hartz." said Genevieve. "If only we could see this coming-."

"Hey! No one is at fault here, Genevieve." Arxenel assured her. "That, I can promise you."

"Now what are we going to do?" Genevieve wondered.

Then all of a sudden, the electronic metal cuffed stand released us. We were confused and puzzled by the unknown situation. Then we can hear a couple of men getting knocked out from a yard away. I couldn't make out to what is really going on here. To our surprise, the containment chambers opens up. We quickly rush out of there. Genevieve went to free Arxenel by cracking the code that unlocks the chamber and the things restraining Arxenel's limbs. He rubs his wrists and then turns to Genevieve.

"Thank you, Genevieve." Arxenel says with a smile on his face.

"Don't thank me yet." she remarks. "Thank whoever freed us from the chambers."

"Come to think of it, who did let us out?" I asked them.

"We did!" said a mysterious man's voice, echoing out of the blue.

We turn to the two figures appearing from the shadows and is now approaching us. Royce recognize the man and the woman as they got closer.

"Chris? Claire?" Royce uttered quietly in surprise.

"It is good to see you again, Royce." said Chris, smiling.

The three gave each other a group hug, knowing that they're reunited at last. Since their childhood past and now they're adults. The Redfield siblings became impressed with what their cousin has become; a BSAA specialist.

"Look at you!" exclaimed Chris, patting Royce on the shoulder. "You're a BSAA soldier."

"I know right!?" says Royce, showing off his military attire.

"You have no idea how proud we are of you." said Claire.

Genevieve smiled for them. She knows Royce would make his cousins proud. Chris turn to notice the three of us standing right over there.

"And who are you guys?" Chris asked us.

We walked up to them and then we introduced ourselves to them.

"I'm Genevieve Smyth." she says. "The general's daughter. This is my childhood friend, Tony O'Connel. And the B.O.W. is Arxenel."

The Redfield siblings were astonished by Arxenel's appearance and to their surprise that he is capable of human intelligence and compassion. He shows no threat to them whatsoever. Claire touch his face, shocked to believe that he is the first B.O.W. to ever aid them against his own.

"How are you feeling?" she asked the monster.

"Never been better, Miss Redfield." said Arxenel.

Claire felt at ease, knowing that Arxenel is really on our side. Chris readied his rifle and turns to us.

"I hate to ruin this sentimental moment but we need to move on." says Chris. "Right now."

We all agreed with him. Not a moment too soon, we exit the chambers. Along the way, we managed to find the room where they stored our weapons. We each take back our guns and equipped gears. During our evasion, we were confronted by more special task force soldiers, prone on stopping us from where we stand. With our guns ready and the legendary Redfields by our side, we wiped them all out, one man at a time. Arxenel did most of the damage with his brutality. Just as we thought we're finished with them, we were wrong once again when the K'havos shows up in big numbers. They're all over the place, armed and dangerous. Just as we were outnumbered by them, then suddenly a gun is fired at one of the K'havos. It fall on the ground dead. Before we knew it, another man appeared on the scene. An agent named Leon Scott Kennedy.

"Figured you all can need a hand!" joked Leon.

We continue to fight our way through the swarm of K'havos. They keep increasing their numbers, trying to overwhelm us with their relentlessness. Their attempts to kill us has become short lived when another gunfire is pulled on only five of them. That shot came from Jake Muller, the man who I've chatted with back at the bar. Still the wise-cracking mercenary he always been, sitting on the ledge above us.

"Hey, you guys are all throwing a big party and didn't even invite me?" joked Jake. "Now that's just icy cold."

I can't believe we are getting a bigger reinforcements than I could have imagined. But we're not complete without the sly double agent, Ada Wong whom blasted away thirty K'havos with her bomb arrows. Now she joins the party.

"So the gangs' all here!" Ada says with a sly feminine tone.

Chris remembers her only as her clone, Carla. But thanks to Leon who made it clear to him long ago, he casts his past aside. With all of us as one bad ass group, we push through our ungodly enemies and currently searching for Dr. Hartz. Arxenel filled them in on what Umbrella Hydra is going to do to the world and Dr. Hartz is hellbent on finishing what they have started. We have to stop him as soon as possible. We found him in the main laboratory. He was trying to duplicate the K virus by using Arxenel's blood sample. We cornered him with our guns ready in our hands.

"Give it up, Hartz!" shout Leon. "It's over!"

By the tiny smirk on his face, Dr. Hartz is not about to go down easily.

"Oh on the Contrary, Agent Kennedy." said Dr. Hartz, holding the serum in his hand. "I've only just begun!"

He drank the serum and undergoes an horrid transformation. His entire body shifted into a fleshy, gruesome version of his human form. His arms becomes a huge bloody weapons, complete with enormous hands with sharp blades for fingers. His face melted into a zombified half on the side. After his transformation is complete, he started attacking us immediately. We quickly open fire on him while we dodge his attack. Despite our best efforts, he doesn't seem to be harm by our ammunition. The mutated Dr. Hartz is mainly too focused on Arxenel as he fought him. A man verses monster battle between the two.

"I should've ripped you apart when I have the chance!" snarled Dr. Hartz in a distorted tone of voice.

"I got news for you, doctor!" growled Arxenel. "That's not going to happen! Not while I'm still breathing!"

He pushed the mad scientist off of him. With their monster strength, they crash through the window glass and landed on a platform in the bottomless chamber. We immediately followed them down there. We shoot at Dr. Hartz but to little effect. He turns around to backhand us to the wall. While the fight is going on, I saw the rest of Dr. Hartz's other samples that he haven't touched yet. Before he can finish off Arxenel, he suddenly stops when he noticed me, trying to take off with his samples. The mad Doctor tries to stop me by saying this.

"Stop right there!" Dr. Hartz demanded. "Give me back my samples or I'll do away your monster friend just like I did your father!"

That alone, stunned me for a split second as I turned back to face the monstrous Dr. Hartz whom now has Arxenel in his sharp grasp. I can't help but wonder how does he know about my father. That is when he said it.

"That's right. I know you're the son of Maxwell O'Connel." said Dr. Hartz as he continues his history with my father. "He was supposed to help us create a better world. He too is involved with Project Genesis, along with me and Albert Wesker. Or he was. We were going to make humanity become anew and save them from the brink of self destruction. Since he bailed on us and our project, I have to be rid of him."

So I knew it. I always believed that he died trying to save me from a stormy sea. But it turned out to be a lie. He didn't drowned, he was sabotaged by him. My shock quickly turned to rage. That man would do anything to ruin lives, just like he ruined mine. All for the sake of this "Project Genesis" bullshit that my father refused to continue further with. Dr. Hartz tries to be sentimental with me in order to manipulate me into handing the samples back.

"But it doesn't have to be this way." taunted Dr. Hartz. "So I ask of you, don't make the same mistake your father did ten years ago. Join me, Tony O'Connel! Join me and together, we can change this world! Just the two of us reimagining the new world order!"

He sure got that right on the first part. I would never be apart of something so evil. Just like my dad, who did the right thing by abandoning this evil project, I glared at the deranged mutated Dr. Hartz and threatened to destroy the samples. Before I do that, I said this to him.

"To hell with your new world order!" I exclaimed as I threw the samples away into the dark ravine.

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Dr. Hartz as he lets go of Arxenel and darts after the falling blood samples.

But by doing so, he loss his balance and before we all knew it, Dr. Hartz nearly fell. He caught hold of the ledge quickly and tries to pull himself up, but thanks to Chris who helped me and Royce shot him off, he fell down into the dark abyss. He was no more. I rushed to Arxenel's side, to see if he's okay. He too is relieved that I'm okay as well. Now that Hartz is out of the picture, we went to the main labs once again to collect the evidence and destroy the remains of the abominations along with this hellish facility. Just as we thought it is finally over, how wrong we were again when we encountered Genevieve's own father, General Derrick Smyth who appeared out of the shadows and is now facing all of us. Is he with us on this or against us?


	9. Chapter 9: The Final Battle

**Chapter 9: The Final Battle**

The BSAA General is right here, standing in front of us. Genevieve became relieved and is happy to see her father again. She ran to him in his arms, knowing that she's safe with him as well as we are. He hugs her back, putting on a gentle smile to hide his own agenda. Chris, Claire and Royce walks up to him and inform him of the current situation that happened here in the facility. During the Intel, the General glares at Arxenel for he has plans for him without us even knowing it. Though I should be happy that Genevieve is reunited with her father, but I can't seem to shake off this feeling that something's off with him. Luckily I'm not the only one here. It seems that even Jake and Leon felt the same suspicion of him as I do. Ada, on the other hand, doesn't seem phased by General Smyth's behavior. It's like she's waiting for him to show his true colors and in an instant, he did just that the minute Chris pulls out the last remaining evidence of Umbrella Hydra's ultimate goal. Just he showed him the serums with the documents, General Smyth quickly snatch them away from Chris's hand and aims his gun at all of us, leaving his daughter Genevieve, Royce and the Redfields utterly confused.

"Sir? What's going on?" Chris asked sternly. "What are you doing!?"

"I'm doing my country a huge favor." answered General Smyth. "I'm positive that you, out of everyone here, would understand."

"What are you talking about, sir?" asked Royce, stepping out to him.

"Oh, Royce. My boy. You are a lot like your cousins alright." mocked General Smyth as he went on. "You are my favorite new BSAA specialist. I expect more from you than I thought you would be. Don't you see? You've done your role and lead me straight to this B.O.W. 629-"

"My name is Arxenel!" the muscled monster shouted.

"I don't care, you creature." the general snarled in a cruel tone. "B.O.W.s like you are to be wiped clean from the face of the earth. And so it looks like that Dr. Hartz failed to do away you just as he supposed he would. Now I, as the general of BSAA, am pledged to do what he couldn't. I'll see to it that the B.O.W. is destroyed, with or without the three of you!"

He glared at the Redfield siblings and their cousin Royce, knowing that they'll try to stop him. The General is well aware of that. Deep inside, Genevieve felt betrayed by her father's actions and his strong prejudice towards the weak. Then, the cruel old man turns to her, giving her an ultimatum.

"Ah, don't fret, dear Genevieve." said General Smyth, gently manipulating her. "We can still make it out of this alive. We can still live out our American dream, just like I promised you when you were a child. Just the two of us, ruling the country and revision the new world order."

"Is this how you thought of our American dream?" said Genevieve in a quiet tone.

"It's everything you ever wanted. Is it, sweetie?" said the cruel general as he points his gun at us. "Don't tell me you think that they could make the world a better place to live in. But they all failed miserably! Only I can make it a better place! In fact, I'll take over what Dr. Damien Hartz left off and re-imaged all of the world! Only with you by my side, Genevieve. So what do you say?"

I stood there worried for I don't know if Genevieve will turn on us, just to join her dad on this conquest of endangering Mother Earth under Umbrella's name. We all stood there, not knowing what she is thinking about what she wants to do. But being the smart angelic sweetheart that she is, Genevieve refuses her father's evil offer.

"Sorry, Dad, but I want no part in this." Genevieve declined.

Defeated and enraged, General Smyth's wicked smirk quickly fades into a frown. His own daughter would take the good guys side over her father's wishes. He brings up the past as a shaming tactic when he said this to her as well as us.

"Oh Genevieve. You have no idea how severely disappointed I am of you." said General Smyth in a aggressive tone of voice. "Not only now have you shamed my family name, but you turned on me just like your mother did. She left me! She left the both of us for another man and now you choose them over me!? Fine then! If you're not with me on this, then I'll have the American dream all to myself! I know what's best for America and any other country!"

"I don't see how killing your fellow man is good for the countries!" scolded Arxenel in pure disgust.

"Silence! You fool!" shouted General Smyth. "You do not have any right to speak here!"

"Goddamn you to hell!" I yelled at him.

"I done with this discussion!" snapped General Smyth as he turns to the door but still aims his gun as us.

"Don't do this, sir!" shouted Royce.

"You won't get away with this!" shouted Leon.

"Just watch me, Agent Kennedy!" said General Smyth as he turns to Genevieve once more. "I'm going to be missing you already! Farewell, Genevieve!"

He slams the door shut on us. Chris and Royce were too late to stop him on the spot. Now we're all locked inside the labs. Jake walks up to Genevieve's side.

"Man! I hate to say it but your dad's a real jerk." Jake joked a little.

"He jammed the security code box from the outside!" Claire exclaimed as she tries to help Chris and Royce.

"Dammit! He betrayed all of us!" Chris shouted, punching the wall. "We can't just let him get away with this!"

"No he won't." said Arxenel, cracking his knuckles as he approaches the door. "Not if I can help it!"

"What are you going to do?" I asked him.

"Oh you already know, Tony." said Arxenel, winking at me. "Everyone, get back!"

As we all backed away, Arxenel punches through the door open and it flew across the hall. Ada walks by Arxenel, impressed by his brute strength.

"My my. What a strong creature." Ada teased the B.O.W. playfully.

Leon catches up to her afterwards.

"Really? Is that what it takes to win your affection?" Leon joked with Ada.

"Am I sensing jealousy coming from you, Leon?" says Ada in a sexy tone.

"No! What makes you think that?" said Leon.

"Oh Leon. You are so cute when you're so serious." said Ada as she loads her weapons.

Leon shook his head for he could never understand women. Arxenel leads the way and we all followed him through the hallways of Umbrella Hydra. We encountered many enemies along the way such as zombies, other B.O.W.s, J'avos, K'havos and even an corrupted BSAA special task force sent by General Smyth himself. The battle is completely overwhelming, but with Arxenel's help, we pushed through them all. So I'm not worried. The women; Genevieve, Claire and Ada fought off the J'avos that are attacking them while us, the men; Chris, Leon, Jake, Royce, Arxenel and myself included, fought off the toughest K'havos in the crew. After a long minute of the brawl, we triumph over them. I shot every last one of them. Finally, they were no more.

"That's the last one of them." said Jake, reloading his magnum.

"Now let's find Smyth." commanded Chris.

"I got his scent! He's further down this hall." said Arxenel, pointing east. "I can track him down. You guys follow me."

"Ok. Lead the way, Arxenel." says Chris.

We follow Arxenel from behind as he tracks General Smyth's scent from a mile away. The facility is huge and easy to get lost in. But thanks to Arxenel, navigating through Umbrella Hydra is not a problem. When we reach the end of the hall, we stumble upon a steel door with a biohazard symbol on it. We cautiously proceed further to the end of each side of the door. Chris gives Arxenel the signal to break down the door. The tall muscular B.O.W. nods his head to comply with the command and he did just that. He busts open the door so we can enter the room. Inside, it looked like a big testing battle chamber. Above us is General Smyth, standing on the platform. We aimed our weapons at him and he turn to us below him.

"I'm impressed." said General Smyth, clapping for us. "No one has ever gotten passed all of that monstrosity Umbrella now breeds. How ironic that you have one standing by your side the entire time."

"Give it up, daddy!" shouted Genevieve.

"You're surrounded! And you have nowhere to run or hide!" shouted Royce.

By the look on his face, the general is planning something real sinister for us. He is not backing down without a fight.

"Who says I'm running and hiding?" scoffed General Smyth with a icy cold glare. "I actually wanted the B.O.W. to find me and yet he lead you all here. Now I can finally settle things right here and now. Then you'll have your fight and I will kill every last one of you."

He took out a serum needs with a tiny terrifying critter inside it. We knew it's the Las Plagas parasite, devouring what is left of the K virus and is now one with it. General Smyth ejected the parasite into his bloodstream and he undergoes a horrific transformation. His muscular body shifted into a gruesome shades of white and pink flesh. Bones cracking and sticking out from the body, exposing the rib cage, his head turns into a one huge eye along with a huge mouthful of sharp teeth where the neck used to be. His legs deformed into a bloody limbless tail with parasite-like tentacles protruding from it. The general of BSAA has now transformed into an enormous B.O.W.; a Tyrant called Uronos. With an opposing site like that, I'm not sure if we'll win or lose this fight, but this could be our final battle. It is time to end this! We begin firing at the Tyrant Uronos. Arxenel slashes the tentacles that charged at him. Despite of our rounds, the Tyrant still holds his ground. It seems invincible.

"This damn thing just won't go down!" yelled Jake as he reloads his last magnum rounds.

"There has to be a way!" shouted Chris as he rescues Royce and Claire from a tentacle.

I look around us to find something useful. While the battle heats up, I saw a container on the corner of the chamber. I went to see what I can find and luckily, I found 35 explosives yielding 11 kilotons, which it is extremely dangerous if they're not use properly and carefully. Then suddenly, I have an idea. I quickly handed everyone each of the explosives.

"Umm Tony? What are we going to do with these?" asked Genevieve, wondering about my motives.

"These dangerous babies might help stop your father." I said as I turn to face Uronos. "Or what's left of him anyway."

Arxenel landed to the ground by my side and notices the explosives in my hands.

"What's that, Tony?" he asked me.

"The only hope we got if we want to take him down." I said as I handed the last three to him, Leon and Chris. "I don't know how they work but we only got one shot at this. Let's make it shit count."

"Agreed!" Chris complied and nodded agreeably. "Aim for the eye!"

"Ok then. Eye for an eye!" says Leon as he aims the explosive for the Tyrant's eye.

We all fired the explosives right at Uronos's eye. The multiple explosions damaged the monster's sight long enough for us to weaken his limbs and Arxenel lands a killing blow by throwing the explosives into his mouth. That did it! Uronos is finally finished and he dropped dead. Our victory was cut short by the sound of the alarms. The former general has planned it all along by setting off the self destruction on Umbrella Hydra and take all of us with it. Without any sign of hesitation, we rushed out of the test battle chamber and is now trying to find our way out of this shithole. A race against time or I'm not quite sure how much time do we have left if we don't get out of here before we die along with the corporation. After navigating through the halls, we stumble upon a huge elevator platform that leads to the main exit up on the ground level floor. We got on board the platform and it took us upwards. This is it! We're going to make it. It is finally over or so we thought. Suddenly, the elevator platform has stop abruptly. Before we knew it, a giant blood drenched hand grappled onto the platform. The Tyrant Uronos is still alive. We were shocked by his survival and he's planning to prevent us from leaving. Refusing to let him win, we all reload quickly and we're ready to fight back.

"What is this? You come back for more?" taunted Ada with a slight smirk as she readied her bomb arrows.

I stood strong alongside with Arxenel and the rest of the team. I just about had enough of Umbrella and the people who is behind it all. For what they've done, they will pay.

"You are so not taking us down with you!" I shouted at Uronos. "This bullshit ends now!"

Just as Uronos is about to attack, we immediately open fire at the monster. No way we are going down without a fight. Arxenel did most of the damage to Uronos's hands like the beast that he is. Time is running out for us as we only got 15 minutes left before the facility explodes. We did what we could to shake him off but Uronos still has his strong grip on the platform. Luckily, Claire and Genevieve found a container of rocket launchers, RPGs and grim reapers. We each grab one of the few and just with one final blast, the Tyrant Uronos is destroyed. Arxenel sliced off the monster's limbs with his razor sharp tentacles. Royce found a ladder close to our reach. Since the elevator platform is damaged by Uronos, our only option is to climb our way out.

"The ladder leads to the outside!" Royce shouts out. "We have to get moving now!"

"It beats being trapped down here!" said Leon

"I second that!" Jake added in as well.

"Let's move!" commanded Chris as he rushes to the ladder.

Everybody went up the ladder, one at a time. Claire was the first to climb up, followed by Jake and Genevieve. Leon steps aside for Ada Wong.

"After you, Ada." says Leon, being the gentleman that he is.

"Why thank you." says Ada as she climbs up after Jake.

Leon climb after her. Royce is now waiting for Chris, Arxenel and me. Just as we were about to evacuate, Uronos still tries to stay alive. Before he dies, he performs his final attack, trying to kill me. Genevieve gasped in horror as witnesses my fate.

"TONY!" screamed Genevieve in shear terror.

The others were frightened for me as well. In a swift action, Arxenel quickly lounged in front of me and the monster's fingernails jabs through the B.O.W.'s chest. I was terrified, frozen in pure shock as I witness Arxenel getting killed right in front of me. He gave his life to protect me and the others. The muscular B.O.W. collapsed onto the floor. I quickly rushed to his side.

"No no no no no!" I cried for I can't lose him. "Arxenel? Arxenel! Please don't leave me! Don't close your eyes! Stay with me, buddy!"

He slowly opens his soulless eyes, turns to face me one last time and utter his final words.

"T...Tony..." whispers Arxenel as he touches my face. "You don't have much time... You have to go..."

"I'm not leaving you!" I cried. "We're going to make it through this alive! You promised me that we'll pull through! Please don't go!"

The monster smiles weakly as he comforts me a little.

"Don't worry... about... it..." Arxenel whispers under his last breath. "I may not make it... But this is not goodbye, Tony. I will always be with you until the very end. And don't worry about losing me... If Umbrella did create me again, my first instinct is to wait for you. Until then, I want... you to... be... strong... I love you... Tony O'Connel..."

After this moment, Arxenel is dead. Uronos's corpse dragged Arxenel's body with it and they both fell into the fiery abyss from below.

"ARXENEL!" I screamed on top of my lungs.

"Tony! Come on!" shouted Chris, running towards me. "We have to go!"

Chris has to come grab me and he take me with him for we have to escape before the last few seconds are up. I was too heartbroken to even move an inch. With his strength, Chris drags me in his arm and we both climb up the ladder. When we finally reach the exit above, we quickly got out of there before the the building exploded. The Umbrella Hydra is finally destroyed.


	10. Chapter 10: This Is Not Goodbye

**Chapter 10: This Is Not Goodbye**

Dawn is breaking from the east. We stood in the outskirts of Oxford and watch the corporation burn from afar on the hillside. We manage to stop Umbrella Hydra from succeeding. We're relieved that the nightmare is finally over but I still remain heartbroken from the loss of Arxenel. He was the only closest friend I could ever have. No, he is more than a close friend to me. He is like a big brother I can ever ask for. Now he's gone, taken from me. That alone left an big dark hole in my heart and my soul. As for everybody else, they're all in one piece. Chris is reporting the events that happened here in Oxford. Claire is chatting with Genevieve and Royce. Leon tries to talk with Ada but she took her leave before he could even ask her something. This is no surprise to him at all.

"Women. Something about them that I couldn't shake off." Leon said to Jake, whom is eating his apple.

He turn to notice that I was still torn apart by Arxenel's death. Jake came to my side and sat by me to watch the burning fort.

"You miss him that much, right?" Jake asked me.

I didn't say a word. Instead, I nod to him as my answer. Jake rubbed my shoulder, trying to make me feel better as he could.

"Hey! The big man gave his life to save you, man." said Jake as he finishes his apple. "He saved all of us and the world. Despite that he's a B.O.W., he really does care about you. That's why he fought so hard to make sure you stay alive so you can live on."

"But I lost him in the process." I said as tears streaming down my face. "He saved us but I can't even save him. How will I live on if he's not in my life though?"

"You're not alone, Tony." said Royce, sitting right next to me as well. "You still have us. Genevieve, me and everyone here, and we sure as hell ain't going nowhere. I can promise you that."

Everybody came to my side to pay their condolences of our fallen B.O.W. friend.

"Arxenel is a super soldier at best but he'll never be forgotten." said Chris, comforting me like a tough man. "His death will not be in vain."

"Yeah, especially when it comes to fighting and dying." added Leon. "Like so many good people died in the hands of Umbrella. You not making it on their list. I'm sure he wouldn't want you to be on their list either."

I wiped away my tears. Genevieve took hold of my hand as a sign of sympathy. Then she hugs me and I hug her back. Just like we did back in the good times.

"I miss him too, Tony." said Genevieve when she looks at me. "Even though I just met him a few days ago but he seems nice. He is very protective of you and us."

"Yeah he is. Just like brothers looking out for each other." I said, cheering up a little bit. "He took me so far on this twisted journey. Now that he's out of my life, what will become of me? What's next for me?"

"Who knows?" says Claire. "That's up to you to figure it out."

"And besides, he would want you to move on." said Royce. "I know I can't speak on his behalf since I don't know him all that well, but what I do know that he'll always live on inside of you, Tony."

Chris gets up from the ground and finished his transmission to the HQ. After he's done with that, he turns to me again.

"May Arxenel's bravery and courage be forever remembered in the BSAA records from this day forward." Chris announced this news to me. "I've just finished my transmission to HQ and they agreed that they're not going to hold him responsible for Umbrella's actions. Your secret is safe with me, Tony."

"Thanks, Chris." I said in a relieving tone.

We continue to watch the sunrise shine bright on the hills of Oxford. Several days later, the global news shared our story from around the world so they know the truth about the evil doings of the Umbrella organizations and their link to global bio-terrorism. With the remembrance of the fallen Raccoon city and all the tragic events that followed for years, we are pretty sure that they're not going to forget it and they're not going to stop talking about it anytime soon. And as for us, we continue to go our separate ways but we will meet again someday. Jake is on the road, fighting bio-terrorists on his terms and his own way. Refusing to follow in his dad's villainous footsteps. Leon went on to do his secret services wherever he is in the world. Ada Wong is always on her own missions and as her profile remains on the down low. Claire Redfield continues to do her job as a TerraSave agent, along with Genevieve as her new partner for she is starting her new career with the organization. And as for me, I did move on. Just like Arxenel would want me to. Three months later, thanks to Royce's recommendation, Chris Redfield offered me to join his Bravo team as a new BSAA specialist. And I get to fight alongside with him and Royce whenever I'm needed. In spite of everything that happened that faithful day, Umbrella is still out there and is willing to continue their collaboration with bio-terrorism anywhere on earth. Whenever we, the Bravo team, encounter those bio-terrorists associated with the Umbrella corporations, I think of Arxenel and imagine that he's with me all the way through the fight against them. So if Umbrella did happen to recreate Arxenel, he did made a promise that he'll wait for me. Who knows? Maybe he will or he come to find me. He could be out there, somewhere. When that day comes, I will find him. I swear on my fucking life I would. So this is not entirely goodbye. I know somewhere in my heart that I will see him again.

 **The End**


End file.
